Akatsuki High
by allen.seizmik
Summary: Ah, the wonders of senior year in high school! Parties, beer, getting arrested...Deidara is just a normal teenager attending a normal high school, except for the fact that he's suicidal and his dad's a violent alcoholic. SasoxDei PeinxKonan HidanxKonan
1. First Day of Senior Year

**In honor of Konoha High, I've decided to write Akatsuki High. My friend Shika said it would be a good idea and so did my brother, so I had to give in! Enjoy.**

----------

**Deidara's House**

_Beep! Beep!_

Deidara groaned. He turned and tried to fall asleep once more but knew the alarm would not ever shut up.  
Finally deciding that the alarm had won, he turned around and felt around for the alarm. Frustrated by the fact that he couldn't find the off button, he grabbed the whole thing and threw it.

It collided with the wall, making a loud crash.

Deidara rolled out of bed and fell with a thud onto the cold wooden floor. He got up and felt around for the light switch. He turned on the lights and squinted at the sudden brightness.

After his eyes had adjusted to the bright light, he walked over to the mirror and grabbed his hairbrush.

He began to brush his tangled hair and sighed, it was becoming a real pain caring for it. But then again...

_'It's all I have in this fucking house, hm,'_ Deidara thought as he brushed out a particularly stubborn tangle. He grabbed his hair-tie and brushed his hair into his usual ponytail, with his golden bangs over his left eye.

After he was done, he threw his brush aside and walked over to his closet. He pulled out a black shirt, torn jeans, his jacket, and wornVans. He tossed all of this on the bed and slammed his closet door shut, not caring if he woke up his father today.

_'Today is gonna suck, I just know it will, hm,'_ Deidara thought as he pulled on the shirt.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**At school**

Deidara walked over to a group of people under a tree.

"Hey guys, hm," Deidara said as he finally reached them.

"Hey Dei!" said a blue-haired girl, smiling. She had a white flower in her hair and was wearing her usual jeans and tight shirt. She was being hugged by a guy with bright orange hair and various piercings.

"Hey, Deidara," he said.

"Hey Konan, hey Pein, hm," Deidara said.

"Hey dude," said a black haired person.

"Hey Itachi...hey where's Kisame and Kakuzu, hm?" Deidara asked, looking around.

"Expelled last year remember?" a white-haired person said.

"Oh, hey Hidan, hm. Oh yeah, I remember...that was hilarious, what they did, hm," Deidara laughed.

"Don't ask about Zetsu, we think he moved...or so we hope," Hidan said.

Before Deidara could answer, though, a loud yelp of joy was heard, "DEI!"

Deidara turned around and, before he knew it, he was tackled to the ground by a red-haired someone slightly shorter than him.

"ANO SA!" Deidara yelled joyfully.

All the others sweatdropped, as Deidara and the red-head kissed each other before getting up off the ground.

"Can't you guys keep things quiet? It's like you haven't seen each other in ages!" Konan said as Deidara dusted himself off.

Deidara rolled his eyes and the red-head stuck out his tounge at her. Pein scowled. "Watch it Sasori, or I'll kick your ass."

Deidara stepped forward. "I'd like to see you try, hm."

Both Pein and Deidara glared at each other for a few seconds before Konan stepped between them and said, "Pein if you fight Deidara again, I swear I will leave you!"

Pein immediately stopped.

"Lidesu ne," Konan said, giving Pein a kiss on the cheek.

Deidara, who was still fuming, was soon comforted by a kiss on the cheek from Sasori. Deidara smiled.

Hidan's eye twitched. "So...what do you people have first period?"

Deidara pulled his already wrinkled schedule out of his pocket. "Uh...art, perfect, hm."

"Hey, me too. Damn." Pein said, groaning.

"Fuck, me too," Hidan said.

"Yay, I have art!" Sasori said cheerfully.

Konan sighed. "Me too..."

Everyone looked expectantly at Itachi. "What?" he said.

"What do you have first period?" Pein asked.

Itachi pulled out his neatly folded schedule and squinted at it. After a while he finally answered. "Art."

"Why'd we all get art? We all suck, well except for Deidara and Sasori," Pein sighed.

Everyone else shrugged.

The bell rang. They all groaned and started to head inside the school and went to their lockers to drop off their backpacks.

After Deidara had slammed his locker door shut, he waited for Sasori. Once Sasori was done, him and Deidara headed to the art room.

When they stepped inside, the familiar smell of paint and clay greeted them. They looked at the chalk board on which their assingment was written:

_Period 01- (Advanced Class) Do anything you like using any materials that are available, to be turned in at the end of the period._

"Crap, hm," Deidara said glumly.

"What's wrong?" Sasori asked as the others came into the room. He pulled a small, almost finished puppet out of his pocket and began to work on it.

"I can't turn in my project, hm. Remember, I b-" Deidara started.

"Yeah, you blow stuff up," Sasori said with a smile. "Maybe just this once you shouldn't blow it up?"

"I'll try...hm," Deidara said.

A few minutes later, Deidara's clay bird was all done. He looked over at Sasori's puppet which was almost finished.

"Need help, hm?" Deidara said, putting down his sculpture.

"It's ok, I'm done," said Sasori. It was true, in the time Deidara had talked, Sasori had added the final touch to his puppet.

Deidara shrugged. "Ok, hm. Should we turn our stuff in now, hm?"

Sasori stood up. "Hai, we should."

They walked over to the art teacher's desk just as the bell rang. Everybody rushed out except for Deidara and Sasori. They set their projects on the teacher's desk which he took and nodded them out of the room.

"Lidesu ne, you didn't blow up your project Dei," Sasori said as they walked out of the room.

Deidara gave Sasori a half-smile. "Well-"

_Boom!_

Sasori sweatdropped. "Of course..."

They both laughed and walked up the stairs to their next class, as the art teacher and a few remaining students ran from the art room as smoke came out.

"Do you have History too, Sasori, hm?" Deidara asked.

Sasori sighed. "Aa..."

They stepped inside the classroom and took their seats next to each other. The teacher, a silver-haired, bored-looking man, came into the classroom. He introduced himself to the class and launched into a probably coffee-fueled History lecture that Deidara could have sworn the teacher must have written himself and memorized.

Deidara was falling asleep although he could still catch a few of the teacher's words. "Important...war...is...twenty years ago..."

"Dei, wake up!" whispered a voice.

Deidara's eyes flew open and he found himself staring into Sasori's round brown eyes. He blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Hn?"

"You fell asleep," Sasori explained.

"Oh, hm," Deidara mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily. The silver-haired teacher was oblivious to all of this and kept reciting his carefully prepared speech.

The teacher gave a loud cough and stared in Deidara's direction. Deidara looked up with an expression of tiredness in his eyes.

"Well..." the man stopped, not knowing Deidara's name.

"Deidara, hm," Deidara said.

"Deidara. Well, Deidara, it seems that you're bored...correct?" the man asked.

"Yes, hm." Deidara answered.

"_Yes Kakashi-sensei_, be polite. Now, I'd like you to stand up and tell the class what I've been talking about for the past half-hour," Kakashi said.

Deidara's face turned a deep red. How the fuck was he supposed to know what Kakashi had been talking about? He had been asleep!

Deidara did not stand up but stared at him, frowning.

"We're waiting," Kakashi said, his voice suggesting he was hiding a smirk.

Deidara scowled. "Ano...you were...ano...hm," Deidara stammered.

Kakashi gave a tiny laugh. "Right. Next time, pay attention instead of talking to your little boyfriend over there, yes?"

Deidara's face turned, if possible, more red than before. He leaned back on his chair and wondered if Kakashi was just kidding about the 'boyfriend' thing or if he knew. If he did, he was a real ass for making a joke like that.

He sat there, fuming, until the bell rang.

xxxxxxxx

**Later- Lunch**

All of them were walking out of the school.

"Dochira ni ikitai no desu ka?" Pein asked. "You guys choose, I got money."

"How about...McDonald's?" Deidara suggested after a while.

"Oishiso desu ne, Dei," Sasori said, taking Deidara's hand as they all crossed the street.

The others agreed.

When they got inside, everyone ran to the playground. Pein muttered something about them being "so immature" and started to order their food.

Meanwhile, everybody else was busy climbing up the slide. Deidara was the first one up the slide and when he took a wrong step, he sent everyone else tumbling down with him. After yelling and swearing angrily at Deidara, they tried going up once more.

And they tumbled down again, all on top of Itachi.

After a while, Pein came in holding a tray with food on it and several drinks. He set it down on a table and waited a little until the smell of the food brought everyone running.

"You guys are so immature," Pein scoffed, taking a bite of his burger.

"Sorry _Mr. Mature_, but then of course if I recall correctly it was you who screamed like a little girl last night when we were watching The Ring," Konan said calmly, taking a sip of her drink.

Pein scowled. "I was not!"

Konan rolled her eyes and unwrapped her burger.

"Deidara, next time, you're going last!" Itachi complained.

"Well excuse me for-" Deidara started.

"Being a total dumbass?" Pein interrupted.

Deidara threw a fry at Pein's head and missed. Instead, it hit a little boy who was coming in. They all held their breaths, hoping nothing big would come of this.

The little boy began to cry.

"Kuso...hm," Deidara said angrily, throwing a fry into the air, which also hit the boy.

The boy ran out and began to talk to a woman who looked a lot like the boy with the same brown hair and eyes. The woman appeared angry and walked into the playground.

"Who was it, honey?" the woman asked.

"It was that woman over there," sniffed the little boy, pointing to Deidara.

_Oh no he didn't..._

Everyone else knew what was coming when anyone called Deidara a woman. No one ever called Deidara a woman, he had anger issues.

Serious anger issues.

_Very_ serious anger issues.

_"EXCUSE ME?!"_ Deidara yelled angrily, getting to his feet and slamming both fists on the table, making the fries jump and the sodas splash.

The little boy stepped back, but the woman stepped forward. "How dare you yell at him?"

Deidara stepped around the table and faced the woman. "HE-CALLED-ME-A-_WOMAN!"_

The woman raised an eyebrow. "He can't call you a man, can he? You are a woman, aren't you?"

Deidara punched the wall. "I AM A _MAN_, DAMNIT, HM!"

The woman snorted. "Tch...doesn't look like it..."

"ITTAI NANI!!" Deidara snarled, running forward.

"DEIDARA, DON'T YOU DARE!" Sasori growled, getting to his feet.

Deidara stopped. "You're right, Sasori-kun...hm," he smirked and walked forward to the boy.

Deidara leaned forward. "I'm sorry for yelling, would you like to see something interesting, hm?" he said to the puzzled looking boy.

The boy nodded. "S-sure..."

Deidara held up one of his hands to the little boy. He showed him his palm.

The little boy screamed and ran out of the playground with the mom following running, if possible, even faster.

Deidara began to laugh. "I love this..."

Sasori walked over to him and put his hand on Deidara's back and smiled. "Nice, Dei...nice..."

"Yep, hm..." Deidara said. He looked over at his palm, on which there was a mouth. A tounge was coming out of the mouth. "Real nice..."

They both sat down to eat the rest of their food.

A while later, after they had finished their food, police sirens were heard outside.

"What the fuck is that?" Hidan asked.

"Ara?" Sasori said.

Two policemen came into the restraunt. The brown-haired woman from before came in after them and pointed them in the direction of the playground. The policemen began to walk towards the playground.

"Fuck..." Hidan said, getting up and looking around. "There's no way out."

"Kuso! Deidara, can't you go anywhere without scaring the shit out of someone?!" Pein demanded.

Deidara smirked. "Lie."

They all stood up. Meanwhile, the policemen had entered the playground and were looking around for Deidara.

"There they are," said one of the policemen, pointing at Deidara and the rest.

"Kuso!" Hidan said.

The policemen walked up to them. "You're under arrest."

"Oh fuck no!" Hidan snarled. "It'll be mythird time this month!"

"Come with us," said the second policeman. "Or else."

Everyone sighed and walked alongside the police officers and outside. They each stood beside the police car while they were being handcuffed, one by one.

"You think they'll all fit in the car?" said one of the policemen.

"Hai, they will..." said the second, he turned to stare at them. "Where do you guys go to school?"

Itachi sighed. "It's the one across the street..."

The policeman smirked. "Well then, we don't need the car, do we?"

They all groaned in unison.

Once they were on school grounds, everyone was staring at them. Who wouldn't? They were all handcuffed and accompanied by two policemen.

"Damn...my dad is going to kill me...hm," Deidara said angrily.

They walked into the school and into the office, where they were told to sit down while the policemen went in to talk to the principal.

After a few minutes, the policemen came out. "They've called your parents, you're all suspended for three days."

At once, angry yells and swears erupted from the group but they soon quieted down.

xxxxxxxx

The drive home was a quiet one.

"Damnit, Deidara! On the first day of school! The first day!" Deidara's father snarled.

"Gomenasai, otosan...hm," Deidara mumbled as they parked in front of the house.

It was not a neat house, the paint was chipped and some windows were broken. Weeds were growing all around but it had the look of a house that was once well-cared for.

"Urusai, and get out." his father growled, opening the door and walking out. He slammed the door shut and went into the house.

Deidara knew what was coming, he could have stayed in the car or run away but he didn't. Instead, he opened the door and stepped outside. With a sigh he closed the car door and walked inside the house, closing the door behind him.

"I don't care what you do today or the other days that you're suspended, as long as you're out of my sight," his father said.

"Then starve you sorry son of a bitch...hm," Deidara muttered angrily under his breath, for it was he who cooked and cleaned in the house.

_Slam!_

Deidara slammed into the wall behind him with such force that the some dried paint fell down on the floor. Ignoring the excruciating pain and the temptation to faint, he looked up into his father's eyes.

"You little bastard! How dare you call me that! I am your_ father_!" the older man roared.

Deidara shook uncontrollably, trying to hide the fact that he was in extreme pain. "G...g..."

The man walked foward, shaking hair not unlike Deidara's out of his face and staring at him with piercing blue eyes. "What was that?" he hissed dangerously.

"G-gome...nasai, o-otosan, hm..." Deidara mumbled, breathing heavily.

"Lidesu ne...now stay out of my way..." his father said, walking away.

With a tiny sigh, Deidara finally gave into the strong temptation to lose conciousness.

------  
**Dun! Dun! Dun! Well, that actually turned out better than I expected and I am really happy with this chapter! Don't worry to all my fans of Konoha High 2, I haven't stopped writting it for this one or anything of the sort. I've just been really uninspired for that fic lately u.u;; As soon as inspiration strikes, I promise I'll update, I'm trying as hard as I can! R&R plz, thanks!**

**Ano sa- Hey**

**Hai- yes**

**Lidesu ne- Good**

**Aa- Yeah**

**Ano- Uh**

**Dochira ni ikitai no desu ka- Where do you want to go**

**Oishiso desu ne- That sounds good**

**Kuso- shit**

**Ittai nani- What the hell**

**Ara- Huh**

**Lie- No**

**Gomenasai- I'm sorry**

**Otosan- Father**

**Urusai- Shut up**


	2. Party At Pein's!

**Hey there people! Here is the second chapter of this fic, Enjoy!**

**Btw, thankies to:  
**

**Kaya4ever **

**Hana-chan **

**CryingTearsOfBlood **

**and**

**thatxcoolxkid**

**for your reviews!**

When Deidara awoke, it was dark.

Ignoring the throbbing pain in his head and back, Deidara stood up and looked around, there was no sign of his father. With a sigh, he staggered back to his room, the pain in his back not letting him walk right.

He lay down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He began to drift off to sleep, but never managed it, because there was a noise coming from his window.

Deidara got up from the bed and walked over to his window in time to see some pebbles hit the glass. He opened the window and looked out. Sasori was standing on the ground below. When he caught sight of Deidara he waved and mouthed the word, "Party".

Deidara nodded happily and jumped out the window. (It wasn't that high off the ground.)

"Where?" Deidara asked, getting to his feet.

"Pein's," Sasori said. "C'mon we're late."

"Ok," Deidara said, taking Sasori's hand as they both walked to Pein's house.

When they got there they found that Itachi was already as drunk as humanly possible.

"It's just us, then?" Sasori asked, taking a beer can from Pein and opening it.

"Yeah, we had more people but they already left and well, it was kind of short notice," Pein said boredly.

"Hmn," Deidara said, taking a gulp of his beer.

"W-who's...that?" Itachi mumbled, his voice slurred.

"How long has he been here?" Sasori asked, pointing at Itachi.

"I have no idea," Pein answered.

**A few minutes later...**

"Hey guys let's play truth or dare!" Konan said.

Everyone else (except Itachi) gathered in front of Pein's big-screen TV.

"I can't believe we're doing this...how immature," Pein complained.

"Fine...I thought both of us could have a little truth-or-dare of our own but I can see you think it's immature" Konan said seductively.

Pein gulped. "I'll play." he said hastily.

"That's what I thought," Konan said. "I'll go first. Pein, truth or dare?"

Pein thought for a while. "Dare."

Konan smirked and leaned forward. "Kiss..."

Pein smirked.

"...Deidara."

"NANI?!" Pein and Deidara screamed in unison.

"FUCK NO!" Pein yelled, backing away. "No,no,no,no,no,no!"

"Y-you k-know...y-you want t-to..." Itachi mumbled from his place on the couch.

Konan frowned. "Fine then you loser! Be like that!"

Sasori sighed as he finished his second beer and threw the empty beer can at Pein. "I'll go next. Konan...truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Konan.

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Pein," Sasori said. "'Cuz I'm nice that way."

Konan laughed. "Ok!"

She leaned forward and kissed Pein while Sasori got up and got two beers. He handed one to Deidara and he opened the other for himself.

"Damn," Sasori said, looking over at Pein and Konan who were still kissing.

"H-How many...beers have I had?" Deidara asked Sasori, blinking at him slowly.

"I think that one makes five," Sasori said. "I've only had three with this one."

"Oh," said Deidara with a little hiccup.

"Let's go upstairs, it seems Pein and Konan will be busy for a while," Sasori laughed. He turned to Itachi. "You coming?"

"N-no...too...dizzy..." came Itachi's voice, followed by a thud.

"Ok then," Sasori said, leading a now slightly drunk Deidara upstairs.

xxxxxxx

"H-haven't you had...enough to drink?' Sasori asked as he and Deidara headed home.

"N-no...hm..." Deidara said, his voice extremely slurred now.

"Well...he-here's your house...ja ne, Dei-kun..." Sasori mumbled.

"Ja ne...Sasori-kun...hm..." Deidara slurred. He tossed his empty beer can into a trash can but missed and when Sasori had gone, stumbled inside his house.

He shut the door behind him.

"Where were you?" said an angry voice.

Deidara turned around. "Eh?"

His father came out of the shadows and stood facing Deidara. "I said...where were you?" he growled.

"I...w-was with...my...my..." Deidara started.

"I smell beer," his father interrupted. "You're drunk."

"I-I'm not...d-drunk," Deidara said, staring at his father with a slightly unfocused look in his eyes and swaying on the spot. "Y-you're drunk...hm..."

"Pathetic," said the older man, giving Deidara a look of pure hatred before kicking him in the stomach.

"Urgh..." Deidara moaned, he doubled over, wrapping both arms around his stomach.

_"I-told-you-no-drinking!"_ the man screamed, emphasizing each word with a kick to Deidara's stomach and side.

Deidara was too drunk to scream, he just groaned and sunk to the floor. He continued to kick Deidara for another few minutes until he was tired. Throwing his son another dirty look, he walked off.

Deidara lay on the floor half-concious, not moving, and breathing heavily.

He was drenched in cold sweat and shaking uncontrollably. A small cough escaped his lips as he finally opened his eyes. He was able to sit up and lean against the wall, coughing. The coughs did not subside, but intensified and it was a while before Deidara realized he was coughing up something wet. He put his fingers to it and, throught the moonlight that shone through the window, he could see it was blood.

Deidara got shakily to his feet and swayed dangerously on the spot. He gripped the wall and closed his eyes. Finally, he was steady enough to walk. Or so he thought. He was seeing double and had quite a lot of trouble reaching the stairs.

When he finally did, he began to walk up the stairs uncertainly, clinging tightly to the rail. The coughing had not stopped and he could feel blood on his chin. He continued to make his way up the stairs until he reached the bathroom and went inside.

At once, he felt his stomach churn horribly and he ran to the toilet. He gripped the sides as he threw up. He spit out whatever was left in his mouth and sat there, shaking and feeling lightheaded. He reached over and flushed the toilet as he leaned back against the wall, trying desperately to stay concious.

He gripped the wall for support and staggered over to the sink. After cleaning his face and removing his hair tie, he left the bathroom.

When he was in his room, he collapsed onto his unmade bed. Without turning on the light or undressing, he turned to the side, gave a cough, and drifted off to sleep.

**So how did you like it? Yes, it's short, I know -dodges rocks and pointy things thrown at me- but...I like suspense so after I get out of the emergency room because of those rocks and pointy things, I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	3. Secret Revealed

**Well I'm back! Glad to hear you won't kill me for suspense, as other people that I have met might **

**Thanks to:**

**ashley**

**CryingTearsOfBlood**

**Akia and Amora**

**and**

**MINX wont throw stuff ;p**

**For your reviews, I appreciate it! Enjoy.**

Deidara awoke the next morning with his head pounding painfully. He sat up and blinked slowly as he looked around. He caught sight of his reflection on the mirror that was on his wall.

He really did look terrible.

His usually neatly brushed golden locks were now messy and sticking up everywhere. There was dry blood on his mouth and chin. He was pale and there were dark shadows under his eyes.

Deidara slowly got up from the bed, which made his stomach throb. A low hiss escaped his lips as he lifted his shirt to see why his stomach hurt. He was covered in purple bruises. He touched one of them and winced.

He walked out of his room a little slower than usual and into the bathroom. After washing his face and brushing his hair into his usual ponytail, he walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

He felt sick and needed desperately to throw up, but when he leaned over the sink...nothing happened.

With a sigh, he sat on the kitchen counter.

Suddenly, the front door opened and slammed shut. Great, his father was home.

The remaining days of his suspension were going to be a living hell.

xxxxxxx

Deidara walked over to his friends at their usual place under a shady tree.

"Hey Dei!" Sasori yelled cheerfully, he ran over and hugged the blonde.

Deidara let out a yelp of pain, the bruises on his stomach had not yet healed completely. Sasori quickly let go and stared at him suspiciously. "Let me guess..." he said.

Deidara sighed and nodded.

"I hate your father, you know..." Sasori said.

"Have you eaten Deidara? You look kind of pale..." Konan asked.

Before Deidara could answer, though, his stomach gave a loud rumble. Konan raised her eyebrow. "I'll take that as a 'no'," she said. She reached into her backpack and took out a Twix bar and threw it at Deidara. (Yay Twix!)

The bar was gone in 30 seconds.

"So...what do we do?" Itachi said boredly.

"Class doesn't start for another twenty minutes," Hidan said.

Pein nodded.

xxxxx

Everyone seemed to stare weirdly at them as they walked around the school.

Deidara had taken notice of this and was slightly irritable the whole day. The fact that he hadn't slept well for the past few days wasn't helping either.

"Fuck! Like we're the only ones to ever get arrested, hm," Deidara snarled as he stuffed his books inside his locker. He slammed the locked door shut, startling several people who were walking by.

"They're just jealous I've got you and they don't," Sasori said with a laugh. He gave Deiara a hug, but let go quickly so he wouldn't hurt him.

Deidara smiled. "Yosh...ikuse..."

Sasori nodded.

They began to walk to the gym.

When they got there, almost everyone was already changing into their P.E. clothes.

After they had changed, their coach, a tall man with snow-white hair in a long ponytail came in.

"C'mon, it's sunny outside, I think we'll run a few laps and then do free play!" he said cheerfully.

Deidara sighed, he hated P.E. His stomach was beginning to throb again. He was also so tired, but if he didn't cooperate, he'd fail. And that would mean having to deal with his father and Deidara didn't want that.

He_ really_ didn't want that.

They all went outside and took their places on the blacktop under the hot sun. It felt like the inside of an oven.

After ten minutes of painful stretching, Deidara was exhausted. The pain in his stomach and the throbbing in his head was not letting him concentrate.

"Dei, you ok?" Sasori asked as they prepared to run. "You look pale..."

Deidara gulped. "I'm-I'm fine..."

The coach blew the whistle and they took off running. Deidara was the last one to start.

"C'mon, I'll stay with you," Sasori said, encouraging Deidara to run faster. But it was all too much for. The blazing heat, the many shouts coming from other students, the pain in his stomach and his exhaustion.

Deidara stepped back and shook his head, his sweaty blonde hair swinging from side to side. Sasori walked up to him and Deidara swayed on the spot. Sasori reached out to him as if in slow motion and Deidara closed his eyes and was plunged into darkness. Sasori's voice became nothing more than a distant echo.

_"Deidara...!"_

xxxxxx

"He'll be fine, you can go now Sasori," said a voice.

"No, I'm staying," said Sasori's voice.

Deidara opened his eyes. The first thing he saw were a couple of bright lights. A low hiss escaped his lips as the lights stung his eyes.

"You're awake!" said a red-haired person.

Next thing Deidara knew, he was being hugged tightly.

"Lidesu ne. Don't worry dear, I've called your father. He's on his way," said a black-haired woman. She gave Sasori a disapproving look as the red-head finally released Deidara.

Deidara recognized her as the school nurse. As soon as he heard his father was coming, he let out a gasp of horror, which the nurse didn't seem to hear.

"And he..." the nurse pointed to Sasori. " Wouldn't leave."

Deidara looked back at her. "Well, he wouldn't be a good boyfriend if he left, hm?"

The nurse blushed. "Oh..."

"Well...I have to go Deidara...I don't want coach yelling at me, ja ne," Sasori said, giving Deidara a soft kiss on the cheek.

Deidara nodded. "Ja ne, Sasori, hm."

When Sasori had gone, the nurse cleared her throat and spoke. "Um...mind telling me how you got those all of those bruises?" the nurse asked.

Deidara looked down and noticed that he was no longer in his P.E. clothes and in his jeans and shirt that he had worn to school. She and Sasori must have changed him and seen the bruises. Deidara didn't hesitate to tell her the first thing that came to his mind. "I got in a fight," he said casually.

"Oh...ok," she said, giving him a suspicious look for a while. She walked over to the open door and peered outside. "Well, it seems your dad is here!"

Deidara gulped.

As the nurse came inside again, a tall, blonde man walked into the room. He was wearing a kind expression on his face but Deidara could smell alcohol on him. Or maybe he was just so used to the smell.

"Hello! Li desu yo, your son will be fine," the nurse said. "Thanks to his boyfriend who was kind enought to bring him in."

The man's sharp blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "His...boyfriend?" he turned to look at Deidara's horror-struck expression.

"Why yes. Now, could you sign this paper?" she said, handing him a paper and pen.

"Hai," ws the quiet reply that came from the man's lips as he took the paper and pen.

xxxxxxxx

_Slam!_

Deidara winced as his dad slammed the front door.

"So..." he said, walking towards Deidara.

Deidara didn't answer.

"So..."

It was moments like this in which Deidara would have dearly loved to say, "So what?" but his bruises were a quick reminder to keep quiet. And plus...his father was slightly drunk.

"So...you've got a boyfriend do you?"

Deidara lowered his head and closed his eyes. He was in for it now. His relationship with Sasori had been kept secret from his dad for three years now. He was torn from his thoughts as a hand gripped his neck tightly and forced him to look up.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" the man hissed. "Now, answer the damn question!"

Deidara opened his mouth to answer but all that escaped his throat was a strangled gasp. The hand around his neck was too tight.

"Y-yes..." Deidara rasped, his voice nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

Deidara's neck was released and he stumbled backwards, massaging his neck and coughing. He was beginning to realize that the beatings from his father were becoming frequent and each more painful than the last. It was at times like this that, when Deidara really thought about it, he hoped dearly that his father accidentally killed him.

"I can't believe this..."

Deidara couldn't stop himself. "Well excuse me for not being the son you dreamed of...hm," he said sarcastically.

Deidara let out an involuntary gasp of pain as a large fist collided with his mouth. He stumbled backwards as another fist struck his exposed eye and lower cheek.

"How dare you!"

Deidara fell to the floor, a hand cupped over his bleeding mouth.

And then...without warning, his father exploded. "HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU BRAT?! I AM YOUR FATHER AND I DEMAND THAT YOU TREAT ME LIKE IT! I RAISED A MAN, NOT A GIRL FOR YOU TO BE HAVING A BOYFRIEND! YOU'RE AN EMBARRASSMENT, A FREAK! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE...NOBODY WANTS YOU, NOBODY LIKES YOU, NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU! IF ANYONE SEEMS LIKE THEY DO THEY'RE PRENTENDING! YOU'RE WORTHLESS! WORTHLESS!! YOU'RE NOT MY SON, MY SON ISN'T A FREAK LIKE YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING!"

He walked away, leaving Deidara on the floor, shaking uncontrollably and holding back tears.

_'So...I'm worthless, am I? And a freak...I guess he's right, hm. The only one who seems to really care is Sasori, but...can I really trust him?' _Deidara thought.

He got shakily to his feet and walked to the front door. He gripped the knob tightly before realizing that he was crying.

Deidara wiped away the tears that had mixed with the blood from his mouth and opened the door.

_'I can't trust anybody, hm,'_ he thought, as he slammed the door shut.

**So...how'd you like it? R&R plz, thankies.**


	4. Suicidal

**I have returned! Well, here's yet another chapter, Enjoy.**

**Warning: Attempted suicide...**

**--**

**The Next Morning**

Deidara felt, if possible, worse than the day before.

When he finally got to school, Sasori rushed up to him and asked straight away about Deidara's black eye and swollen lip.

"None of your business, hm," Deidara growled, walking past him and into the school. He made his way to his locker as the bell rang and hastily stuffed his books inside and headed to the Art room.

Once inside, he sat at his seat and noticed that they had a substitute, which meant they could do whatever they wanted. Deidara grabbed some clay and began to work at once. He ignored the fact that Sasori had just come into the classroom and had sat down next to him.

"Gomenasai," Sasori apologized. For what, he didnt know, but it must have been him who made Deidara angry.

Deidara grunted and kept sculpting his half-finished bird. For some reason, he couldn't get the wings right.  
He added some clay, took some away, added some more, but he still couldn't get it right.

He could feel his temper rising rapidly as he attempted once more to sculpt the wings right.

He finally snapped.

With a crash, the half-finished scultpture was sent flying across the room. The room went extremely quiet in a matter of seconds. Ignoring the looks of surprise from the other students, Deidara tore off his apron and goggles and marched out of the room.

He walked down the hall, fuming. His father's words seemed to have a strange effect Deidara, turning him into a bad-tempered and un-caring person overnight.

When the bell finally rang, Deidara was the first inside Kakashi's class. He took his seat and slammed his head down on the desk and closed his eyes. The room began to fill up and Deidara could hear everyone talking about him, apparently news traveled fast.

He heard Sasori sit next to him and could feel his brown eyes on the back of his head. Annoyed by this, he raised his head and glared at the red-head. "It's not polite to stare, you know, hm," he said coldly, before laying his head back on the desk.

Deidara couldn't wait to get home.

He was almost hoping his dad would hit him bad enough to kill him. Or leave him in a coma. Or just injure him so badly he had to stay home. But he still liked the first one.

Or maybe...

_...he didn't have to wait for his dad to kill him._

xxxxx

Nobody was home.

That just made Deidara feel worse. He felt hopeless, angry, afraid, helpless, and alone. He needed to end it, and needed to do a good job too. No suicide note, no phone calls, nobody would know. At least until they found his body, of course.

But Deidara would be dead when that would happen so...who gives a fuck?

They didn't keep any medicine in the medicine cabinets, so he couldn't use that. Deidara didn't mind, though,  
he knew another way. He smirked to himself as he threw his backpack aside and headed to the kitchen.

A knife.

It was the only thing he needed and he chose the biggest one. Deidara almost smiled as he thought of all the things that would end. All his problems would disappear, and he would be in peace.

He sat down on the kitchen floor and put the knife on his left wrist.

Deidara inhaled deeply and mentally slapped himself. He needed to get it over with. _Now._

He cried out in pain as the knife made a deep cut in his wrist. He made another, deeper, cut and could feel warm blood soaking into his clothes and soaking his hand. There was a soft and steady drip-drip as the blood began to drip onto the floor.

But Deidara didn't stop there. He grasped the knife with his other hand and made two deep cuts on his other wrists.

Warm blood was running down his arms and soaking his sleeves.

Four more cuts later, Deidara began to feel woozy. He stood up and his surroundings began to spin wildly. He swayed dangerously on the spot and grabbed on to the counter behind him. It didn't help at all, his grip on the counter slackened and he fell to the floor with a thud.

Deidara was sitting in a puddle of his own blood. He tried getting up again but his legs and felt like lead. His arms and head, on the other hand, felt light as air.

His vision was going fuzzy and he felt tired and really needed to sleep. He heard the front door open, the sound was far away, like an echo. Deidara could hear footsteps, but all he cared about was getting some sleep. He felt confused. Why was he so tired?

Deidara finally began to close his eyes. The last thing he heard, was a distant scream.

**--**

**Short, I know . But let's face it...a little suspense never killed anyone. -Random person drops dead- O.O;;  
Oh...um...-pushes dead person under my bed- . -cough, cough- R&R plz? Thanks.**


	5. Hospital?

**I have returned!! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Well...enjoy!**

**Thanks to:**

**Akia and Amora **

**CryingTearsOfBlood **

**ashley **

**Kiwado-Chishio **

**HeartBeatFailure-x **

**EyelinerGirl **

**thatxcoolxkid **

**Incomparable-Insanity**

**For reviewing, I luv you guys!**

**WARNING: SLIGHT, EVER SO SLIGHT YAOI! (Basically just making out, but if you just will NOT read anything even close to yaoi, I'm warning you...press the back button!)**

**Oh...you've decided to stay? Well then, on with the story!**

**--**

_"Come to mommy, Dei!"_

_A small child, about one year old, was taking his first steps towards his mother. He had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, that made him look bright and cheerfull. He had rosy red cheeks and was chubby._

_"C'mon Deidara!" said a woman. Her hair was not unlike her son's and she her eyes were the exact same shade of blue as his._

_Deidara stepped forward. He was going to make it!_

_He was only a few feet away from his mother. He took another step and giggled, it was fun and he felt free. He could finally walk! His mother made a funny face to encourage him to walk forward and Deidara giggled harder than ever and lost his balance._

_He was suddenly falling towards the ground, his chubby arms flailing. He saw the couch beside him and reached out to it but his arms were to short._

_If only he could reach the couch..._

Deidara opened his eyes and bright lights stung his azure eyes. He grimaced and blinked a few times. His surroundings slowly came into focus. Suddenly, his heart sank as he realized something.

_I'm not dead..._

Deidara felt angry, confused, and disappointed.

He looked around, trying to figure out where the hell he was. Nothing here looked familiar. It was too clean and the walls were a blinding white. He looked down. He was on a bed, the sheets were the same blinding white as the walls.

_Hospital?_ Was Deidara's first thought. He also noticed that his bangs were not covering his eye, he could feel them resting on his forehead.

Deidara sat up and his golden bangs fell into place.

All of a sudden, he noticed a familiar-looking red-head sleeping on a chair next to his bed.

"S-Sasori?" Deidara rasped, his voice cracked from lack of use. He gave a little cough to clear his throat, causing Sasori to wake up suddenly.

"Wuzzgoingon?" he said sleepily, blinking slowly. His dark-red hair was at least twice as long as Deidara remembered it to be and he looked as though he had been seriously deprived of sleep, his face was pale and ashen looking.

For a moment Deidara stared at him, bewildered.

Sasori frowned and stared at Deidara, as though his mind could not process what was going on. Suddenly, it seemed to sink in. "Y-you're awake..."

"Aa...hm..."

"You're finally awake!" Sasori cried, pulling Deidara into a tight hug. What did Sasori mean, "finally awake"?

"Um...what d'you mean 'finally awake', hm?" Deidara said, his voice muffled because of Sasori's shoulder against his mouth.

Sasori hesitated. "Well...you've kind of been unconscious for a while..." he said finally, releasing Deidara. He sat down on the bed somewhere near Deidara's knees.

Deidara frowned. "Exactly how long, hm?"

"Two weeks," Sasori answered, lowering his gaze.

Deidara's stomach dropped. "TWO WEEKS?!"

"Eh...aa," Sasori said.

Deidara put his hand behind his back and felt his hair. It had grown all the way to his waist, although it had been neatly combed. He also noticed for the first time that he did not have a ponytail. His hairtie was on his bedside table.

"Two weeks..." Deidara repeated faintly.

Suddenly, a thought struck him. "Hang on," he said. "How'd I get here, hm?"

Sasori looked up. "I brought you," he said quietly.

"WHAT?! _WHY?!_" Deidara yelled furiously.

Sasori looked as though Deidara was asking a very obvious question. "You...you were dying..."

"You...weren't supposed to," Deidara said quietly, his eyes filled with angry tears.

"But you..." Sasori started.

_"WHAT IF I WANTED TO DIE?!"_ Deidara roared._ "DID YOU EVER THINK, FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND THAT I MEANT TO DIE?! YOU WE-"_

Deidara stopped, startled.

Sasori had kissed him.

Deidara sat there, stunned for a few seconds before he began to kiss back. Sasori smirked inwardly and a little Sasori in his head was doing a victory dance.

_'Whoa...'_ thought Deidara. Sasori climbed up on the bed, he was now on top of Deidara, who wrapped his arms around the red-head.

The door opened and a nurse came in but they didn't hear it. They were too busy.

She cleared her throat loudly and Sasori, startled, hopped off Deidara's bed hurriedly. Deidara went red in the face and gave a tiny cough.

"Gomenasai...I just...just came in to check up on you," the nurse said. Her face was a bright red; it was difficult to tell whose face was redder, the nurse's or Deidara's. Sasori's face on the other hand, matched his hair perfectly.

She quickly stepped out of the room and shut the door behind the door.

**--**

**HAHAHAHAHA! -calms down- Ok, ok haha. Did you like this chapter? I thought it was kinda funny...well,  
R&R plz? Thanks.**


	6. No Sex

**First of all, I want to tell all of you that I am REALLY, REALLY SORRY for not posting new chapters for like...forever! It's not my fault, I swear! We moved and everything was messed up, I didn't have internet up until now. So, here you are, new chapters, just for you!!**

**Ok, thatxcooxkid special thanks to you who have reviewed so much!, Disturbed Shikamaru u rock, kiwado-Chishio thanks to you for all of your reviews, PeaceLiterature, I will check with my teacher about what you said thanks for the review, and finally dongz-sempai95 thanks for the review!**

**With that said, on with the story!! XxOrigamixMasterxKonanxX**

**--**

**Three Weeks Later**

"No sex?!"

Deidara sighed. Hidan was going crazy ever since Deidara told him what had happened in his hospital room the day he had woken up.

"Hidan, I told you, the nurse just came in. It's not like we were gonna keep making out in front of her, hm," Deidara explained for the upteenth time.

"But..._no sex!!"_ Hidan screamed hysterically, flailing his arms.

Deidara sighed and rolled his eyes. "No Hidan...no sex, hm," he said.

"Well that's just wrong," Hidan huffed, crossing his arms.

Deidara slapped his forehead. "Of course it is, hm." he said sarcastically.

Just then, Sasori appeared in the distance. He was walking towards both Deidara and Hidan.

"Well...seeing as your boyfriend is here, I'll go. I've to meet someone," Hidan said, beggining to walk away.

Deidara raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "Off to get laid?"

Hidan smiled widely and kept walking.

"Hey!" Sasori said, after he caught up to Deidara a few minutes later.

"Hey," Deidara said, hugging Sasori. The two began to walk around the school. "Dochira ni ikitai no desu ka? For lunch, I mean."

"Uh...remember what happened last time?" Sasori laughed.

"Yeah," Deidara said with a grin. "So, we'll just eat in the cafeteria.

xxxx

"So...any news of your dad?" Sasori asked as her worked on his puppet. Art class was always a great place to talk.

"Nah, but if he's gone another week I might consider calling the cops, hm," Deidara said absentmindedly, as he molded a lump of clay.

Sasori snorted. "And my 'another week' you mean...?"

"A month," Deidara said with a smirk.

"So...what were you and Hidan talking about?" Sasori asked, wiping wood shavings off his desk.

Deidara went red. "Just...stuff."

"Uh...what kind of stuff, may I ask?" Sasori said.

Deidara's hand slipped and he accidentally broke off some clay. "Damnit!"

"Hello...I asked something..." Sasori said waving his hand in front of Deidara's face.

"Oh...what? Oh yeah, um...we were...he was saying that we s-should've had sex. You know that time in the hospital..." Deidara said softly, fixing the spot where the clay had come off.

Sasori didn't answer.

Deidara looked to the side at Sasori. "What's wrong?"

Sasori's eye twitched. "What do you mean, 'what's wrong'? Hidan is such a...a..."

But whatever Hidan was, Deidara never found out, because the bell rang.

xxx

No one was home. Not that Deidara expected anyone to be, anyways.

Deidara walked up the stairs and into his room.

"What's this, hm?" Deidara said to himself. He picked up a broken beer bottle that was on the floor.

"This isn't mine..."

Deidara threw it his trashcan and took off his backpack. He tossed it in a random direction and it flew across the room, collided with the wall, and fell to the floor with a thud. He felt hungry, so he went down to the kitchen.

"Beer, beer, beer, beer, water...what the fuck is that...beer, beer, beer...ah fuck this, hm," Deidara said, grabbing beer bottle and closing the refrigerator's door. He opened the beer, and went up to his room.

Deidara sat down his bed and grabbed the TV remote. He turned on his TV.

"News, news, porn, porn, porn, news, cartoons, movie, movie, porn movie..." Deidara turned off the TV and took a gulp of his drink. There was nothing to do. He was out of clay and there was nothing on TV. He wanted to call someone but his phone wasn't working. "Fuck, hm," he muttered, throwing it across the room.

It hit the wall, broke, and fell to the floor.

Great. Now he had no phone.

Deidara heard the door open downstairs and knew his dad had come home. He hastily stuffed the bottle under his bed, and went downstairs to greet his dad.

_'Might as well get off to a good start, hm...'_ Deidara thought bitterly, making his way downstairs.

"He-" Deidara stoppped at the foor of the stairs, staring in horror at the door.

"Um...hello," said a woman. She had long, sleek black hair and large brown eyes the exact same shade as Sasori's. She had a slender figure and wore a dark purple dress and sandals to match.

And...she was holding a hand. A hand that belonged to Deidara's father, who looked rather pleased with himself. Like a kid in a candy shop with money of his own.

"Hey kid, don't look so depressed like you always do. Brighten up for your new mom!" his father said. Something was different, he wasn't drunk. And he looked cleaner and had actually brushed his hair.

"He-hello," said the woman, stepping forwad. she held out her hand. "I'm Midori. Touji Midori."

Deidara did not shake her hand. He glared at her and scowled, the turned around and stormed up the stairs. He went in his room and slammed the door.

_'Gone for weeks, left me alone and comes back with some whore...and he expects me to be ok with it...hm?!'_ Deidara thought heatedly.

He took out the half-empty beer bottle from under his bed and drank the rest in one gulp. He threw the bottle at the wall and it smashed into a billion tiny pieces, which all flew and fell on Deidara's bed, floor, and desk.

Deidara sat on his bed, staring fixedly at the wall, scowling. He heard voices just outside his door.

"But Nagato, he's your kid. I don't think I should be the one talking to him...not me...you," Midori was saying. It had been a long time since Deidara had head anyone call his father by his first name.

"Fine," came Deidara's father's voice.

The door opened and Midori and Nagato came in, Nagato spoke first. "Deidara..."

"What?" Deidara said, a little forcefully. He continued to stare at the wall.

"Mind telling me why you were so rude to Midori?" Nagato said calmly, although glaring at Deidara. Deidara suspected that he had not been beaten half to death yet because Midori was in the room.

Before Deidara could answer, though, Midori spoke. "Gomenasai, Deidara. I know you might feel angry towards your father and me too, you might feel angry that all of a sudden your father brought a woman that isn't your mother...but-"

"You don't _know_ how I feel," Deidara snarled, still not looking at them.

"Please," Midori went on. "I want...look, I know I will never replace your mother...but I want us to be friends, please? I've never had the chance to have a kid and...I'd like to try. It would make me so happy. You and me can go places, the movies, mall...and I might even help you get someone, a girl," she added with a smile that Deidara did not return.

Deidara turned to look at Midori, his azure eyes fixed on her brown ones. "I already have someone and _his_ name is Sasori, hm," With that said, he stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

xxxx

**One Week Later**

It had been a total hell. Deidara hated Midori so much. He hated her face and her stupid attempts at trying to be nice to him. His father had become nice and caring. At least, when Midori wasn't around, he was.

But Nagato's insults and hits had done their job. Deidara was as mean and uncaring as ever to everyone but Sasori.

Today was a rainy day and Deidara was sitting in his room, completely drunk. He was staring at the wall, a look of amusement on his face. Being drunk was the only thing he could do to block out Midori's stupid voice and shut himself up in his own little world where everything was perfect.

"What..." Deidara muttered as someone knocked on the door.

Midori stepped inside. "Hey Deidara, your dad left to the store and I thought you and I-" she had just noticed the beer bottle in his hand and the others on the floor around him.

"What a-are you...s-staring at, hm?" Deidara said slowly, trying to give her a death-glare but failing miserably.

"Deidara, what are you doing?" Midori cried, rushing forward, her hand outstretched. She reached for the bottle.

Deidara moved his hand so she could not get it and laughed loudly. "You can't get it...you can't get it...hahahaha..." he leered at her.

"Deidara, you're not old enough to drink, what were you thinking?" Midori said, finally giving up on taking the bottle.

Deidara drank the rest of the bottle in one gulp. "Duh, I wasn't t-thinking anything.  
hahaha..."

Midori sighed. "Why'd you do this Deidara?"

"Because...because I can, hm, " Deidara said slowly.

Midori sat on Deidara's bed and stared at him for a while. "What is your problem?"

"Y-you're my problem, lady," Deidara answered, still trying to glare at her with disastrous results.

Midori raised her eyebrow. "Really?" she said, slightly amused.

"Yes, really..." Deidara responded mockingly. He swiveled around on his desk chair and finally came to a halt, his back facing Midori.

**15 Minutes Later...**

Midori had gotten nowhere. Deidara was, if possible, meaner than before.

"C'mon, Deidara," she pleaded. He still had his back to her.

Deidara hummed loudly and pretended not to hear.

Suddenly, Midori remembered what Nagato had told her about Deidara.

"So..." she said casually. "I heard you tried to...um...kill yourself..."

That touched a nerve and Deidara snapped. He sent the bottle that was in his hand flying and it crashed against the wall. The pieces flew everywhere, but Deidara ignored this. "Y-you would...too," he said angrily, still not facing her.

"Hm?" Midori uttered, edging a bit closer to the blonde. "Why...you have a caring father, a house, nice clothes-"

Deidara snorted. "A caring father? Caring?! What are y-you talking about...woman?" he finally turned around to look at the woman he despised dearly. He finally achieved a feeble glare.

"E-every day...when you're not here...I end up getting my ass kicked by my own dad..." Deidara said angrily.

"But I know your father...he's...he's not like that," Midori said defensively, angering Deidara further.

Deidara laughed bitterly at this. "Don't...don't you understand, you stupid woman?" he growled. "I've lived my whole life with him. Y-you don't know what i-it's like...Always trying to make your dad proud. But all you do get is his fist...hm..."

Midori stared at Deidara, not daring to believe him. She stood up stared into Deidara's half-closed. and glassy azure eyes. "You're lying...you've had way too much to drink. Get rid of that attitude of yours and stop making your father miserable!"

Deidara would have answered back, had he not fallen asleep as Midori was talking.

--  
**Did you love it? I honestly did!! R&R plz!! Thanks.**


	7. The Final Strike

**Here's yet another chapter for this fic! Thanks to all of you for your reviews, you make me happy! Enjoy.**

**--**

**A Few Days Later- At School**

School was as boring as ever. Deidara's hopes were as low as ever, and his grades had gone so low it was a wonder how he was passing.

They sat in Kakashi's room, quietly, answering questions on Amegakure's Great Wars. Suddenly, Kakashi stood up and walked up to Deidara's desk. He spoke in a low voice:

"Sumimasen, what is your name?" he asked, "I've forgotten..."

Deidara looked up. His eyes were now a dull blue and tired looking, there were dark shadows under his eyes. "It's Deidara, hm," he answered in a monotone.

"Come with me, Deidara," Kakashi said, pointing at the door.

"Hai, sensei," Deidara put down his pen and stood up. He followed Kakashi out the door and into the hallway. Kakashi closed the door and turned to look up at Deidara who was at least three inches taller than him.

"Deidara I wanted to talk to you about your grades..."

Deidara sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew should've known.

"You're barely passing..." Kakashi went on.

"Yeah, I know," Deidara answered casually. How could he get his grades up if he didn't eat and sleep enough? Not to mention he only went home to sleep. The rest of the time was spent wandering the streets with nothing to do. Nowhere to go. If, on some weird occasion he was home, he was either: completely wasted, nobody was home, or his dad had hurt him really bad. But...he wasn't about to tell Kakashi_ that._

"And this doesn't worry you?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not in the very least...hm," Deidara said calmly, stepping back inside the classroom to get his stuff as the bell rang.

**Later- Lunch**

"Are you gonna eat those chips?"

Deidara looked up at Hidan and blinked. "What?" "I said 'Are you gonna eat those chips?'" Hidan said impatiently, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Oh...no here...hm," Deidara replied distractedly, tossing Hidan the bag.

"How about the burger?"

"No."

"The soda?"

"Uh...no."

"How ab-"

"Urusai and take the whole tray! I'm not hungry..." Deidara said, pushing his tray towards Hidan and earning a reproving look from Sasori.

"Alright!" Hidan yelled, grabbing the tray and practically inhaling the food. Konan looked at him in disgust.

Suddenly, someone walked in through the cafeteria doors. A woman with long, sleek black hair and large brown eyes that perfectly matched Sasori's. It was Midori. She was carrying Deidara's black and white striped jacket in one of her hands. She looked around for a few seconds and found Deidara, she began to walk towards him.

Nobod payed any attention to Midori and the noise in the cafeteria was undisturbed.

Deidara's face clearly looked furious. He ducked under the table and a few seconds later, Midori's legs were visible from under the table.

"Deidara, I know you're there..." Midori said. "Come one out..."

Deidara grimaced but stayed quiet. Finally, reluctantly, he crawled out from under that table and stood up, not looking at Midori, his face bright red and his arms crossed. He towered over her by at least a foot and she had to look up to see his face.

"What," Deidara demanded, not looking at her still.

"You forgot your jacket at home, and it's cold today..." Midori said kindly, holding Deidara's jacked out to him.

Deidara wrenched the jacket fiercely out of Midori's grip. "Gee thanks," he said, his voice dangerously soft and bathed in sarcasm. "But I was kind of hoping I might freeze to death today...you are...such a hero to me, hm. Guess my suicide will have to wait until you're not watching, won't it?"

Midori looked at him in shock, her face pale and her eyes wide. She stared intently at Deidara, her eyes on his eyebrow piercing and then on his lip piercing. She swallowed and looked around at the table: To Sasori's longish dark red hair and large brown eyes, his long bangs set aside a little but his eyebrow piercing could still be seen beneath it. To Konan's midnight blue hair and her long bangs covering one eye, her lip piercing and perfectly applied eyeliner. She looked at Pein with his bright orange hair and more piercings than any Midori had seen on a person. Then at Itachi, whose sleek, well-cared for black hair was tied in its usual ponytail and his stunning red eyes stared back at Midori. He was the only one without piercings but he did wear a necklace.

"Y-You must be Sasori..." Midori said shakily, putting out her hand to Sasori.

"What tells you that?" Deidara said sarcastically, sitting down again next to Sasori.

Itachi snorted. "I don't know...that maybe?" he pointed at the spiky black 'D' tattooed on Sasori's neck.

"Itachi...shut up, hm," Deidara said with a smirk.

"Why?" Itachi said. He reached over and lifted Deidara's sleeve to reveal a spiky black 'S' tattooed on his arm.

Deidara punched Itachi in the stomach and then wrenched his sleeve back down. He turned to look at Midori intently but she was looking at Sasori.

Sasori shook Midori's hand and said nothing, but eyed her observingly.

"Well...s-see you at home..." Midori stuttered. She waved and then hurried out of the cafeteria.

xxx

Today only Nagato was home and he was drunk. Great.

"Wait...where are y-you going?" he stuttered as Deidara passed by.

Deidara stopped and faced Nagato. "My room, duh."

In the blink of an eye, Deidara was thrown against the wall. He fell to the floor with a thud and was glad he was not carrying a backpack or any books today.

Pain shot through Deidara's back as he made contact with the floor.

"Heh...w-weak just like your b-bitch of a mother..."

With that said, Nagato walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Deidara blinked a couple of times and got up. He ran into the kitchen, furious, at what Nagato had said about his mother.

"Oi, bastard!" Deidara said loudly as he entered the kitchen.

Nagato was busy raiding the fridge. He closed the door violently and turned around. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me!" Deidara shouted angrily, he stepped forward.

Nagato stumbled towards Deidara, his face contorted with rage.

Slam! Deidara was slammed against one of the cabinets, Nagato's hand around his neck. "W-who the fuck gave you p-permission to talk to me like that, eh?!"

Deidara tried to open his mouth to shout something back but all that came out was a strangled cry. He couldn't speak and was running out of oxygen.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!!"

Deidara had begun to turn blue and was struggling against Nagato's grip. No luck.

"Answer me!" Nagato roared, although somewhere in his alcohol-filled mind he knew Deidara couldn't answer.

Deidara's legs were beginning to feel numb and he felt lightheaded. He was still struggling against Nagato's grip but his muscles were beginning to tingle and disobey his brain, he needed oxygen. He needed it now.

Nagato, finally fed up that Deidara hadn't answered him, smashed Deidara face-first into a cabinet, smearing the wood with fresh blood. He released Deidara, who fell limply onto the counter and then slid onto the floor not unlike a rag doll. He landed face down, staining both the counter and floor with blood from his nose and mouth.

"Let that be a l-lesson to you..." Nagato stuttered. giving Deidara a kick on the head. It wasn't a hard kick but it hurt all the same. Shooting one last glare at Deidara, he left and a few seconds later, the front door slammed shut, announcing Nagato had left.

Deidara lay face down on the white tile floor, bleeding. There was not just blood on his face though, there were also tears. He was crying, never having thought his father would do this. Everything he had ever done to Deidara was coming back.

He felt like he was going to pass out any moment, but he fought against the feeling desperately.

The front door opened and closed. Deidara sat up, but had to lean against the wall to stop himself from falling over. He felt dizzy and got onto his hands and knees, trying to push up so he could get to his feet. He felt weak.

Someone came into the kitchen...

**--**

**Misterious, much?? At the end I mean...well I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter!! Don't worry there's many more to come! R&R plz? Thanks!!**


	8. Memories

**Hey there, people! Thanks to all of you who read!! Thanks for reviews goes out to: ToboeDeidaraLover, thatxcoolxkid, and I Love My Puppeteers! I appreciate it! So, on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Btw, I want to write a new story! But I'm not sure what to write it about...I would really appreciate it if you guys would help me?? Ideas...scripts...character names...anything that would help me with my new story would be great!!**

**Well enough of that...on with the story! (Again)**

**--**

It was Midori.

Deidara didn't dare move. He was afraid it was his father again. He lay on the floor, his eyes shut tight, hardly daring to breathe.

"Deidara!" Midori screamed. She set the brown bag she had been carrying on the bloodied counter and rushed over to him.

Deidara felt her hand on his shoulder. His eyes shot open and he flinched. He sat straight up and backed away before standing up and running away into the hall, leaving Midori in the kitchen.

He was halfway down the hall when he stopped. Deidara was afraid, possibly even more than that time...

**Flashback**

_"Seiryu, you and that brat come back over here!!" Nagato's voice roared._

_"Come on, Dei, come on!!" said a woman. She had long, blonde hair held up in a ponytail, her long bangs held back by a small butterfly clip. She had stunning blue eyes and a pale, but pretty face._

_"Hai, kaasan," said a little boy. He had short blonde hair gelled into little spikes. His azure eyes, not unlike his mother's were wide with fear. He looked to be about four or five years old._

_"DEIDARA!"_

_At the mention of his name, Deidara tried to walk away from his mom and towards the voice. He was stopped when Seiryu had gripped his arm and pulled him back. "Lie, Dei-kun. We need to go back! And go somewhere safe...you understand, right?"_

_"Hn," Deidara nodded._

_They ran towards the front door. Before Seiryu could even touch it, though, it burst open._

_There stood Nagato, his messy blonde hair over his blue eyes, a different, darker blue than his wife and son's. They were filled with rage._

_Seiryu stood up and walked to her husband's side. "No...Nagato please...not in front of De-"_

_With a dull thud, Nagato's fist collided with Seiryu's cheek. She crashed into the wall and sank to the floor, her hands over her bleeding mouth._

_"WHERE WERE YOU!! YOU WERE WITH HIM, WEREN'T YOU?! YEAH, YOU WERE DON'T LIE TO ME, STUPID BITCH!! I'M NOT_ _FUCKIN' STUPID!!"_

_"I wasn't! I swear!! I just took Dei out for a walk-"_

_Another fist struck her face. Tears glistened in her eyes but she blinked them away._

_"Stop it! Tousan! You're hurting her, hm! I won't...I won't let you!" Deidara screamed. He ran forward and used his tiny fists to try and punch every inch of his father he could reach._

_To Seiryu's horror, Nagato's foot struck Deidara in the stomach before he could even figure out what was happening. Deidara's mouth opened wide but no sound came out, his eyes widened and he sank to the floor, his hands hugging his stomach._

_Seiryu's face flushed a dull red._

_"No! Hurt me all you want...but my son...You-you dare hit my son! Sick bastard!"_

_She ran forward._

_There was a sound like a whip and Seiryu screamed and fell to the floor, landing on her back. Nagato stood in front of her, a gun in his hand, pointed at her. He smirked and lowered the weapon._

_Deidara mustered all his strength and scrambled to his feet. He ran to him mom, who was drenched in dark blood. She hugged him tightly, staining his clothes with warm blood but he didn't care._

_"Kaasan...kaasan..."_

_Her eyes found his and she smiled weakly. "Dei-kun...I'm sorry. I w-won't get to s-see you grow up i-into a big boy...promise m-me you'll be...be good. Okay? Don't...don't w-worry...you'll be a-alright..."_

_Deidara blinked tears away and swallowed. He nodded._

_"Aishiteru...Dei-kun..."_

_"Aishiteru, kaasan!"_

_And then...something like a light in her eyes seemed to slowly fade so that now her eyes were fixed on Deidara's face. Seiryu's arms slid off Deidara's back and fell with a thud to the floor. Deidara gasped and couldn't hold the tears back any longer._

_"Kaasan!"_

_But she didn't call back. Deidara stared into her still open eyes, hoping she would blink. But it was no use...her eyes stared without seeing._

_She was dead._

_Nagato laughed contently. "Stupid bitch..."_

**End Flashback**

Deidara gave a gasp and was suddenly aware that he was crying. He walked up the stairs and into the bathroom, hardly aware of doing so. He cleaned his face and stood in front of the sink, staring at his pale reflection in the cracked mirror.

Deidara looked around. He saw something shiny.

His father's pocket knife. He often left it at home.

Deidara picked it up and opened it. He ran the blade over his wrist and smiled slightly as he felt a thin stream of blood trickle down his arm.

He needed this..._so much._

**Midori's POV**

He just ran away and left me standing in a pool of his blood. _What the hell was going on??_

I decided to clean up the blood. Once I was done, I knew I hat to go and look for the kid. Nagato had told me Deidara wasn't right in the head...I could tell. But that didn't stop the feeling that I had to help him...be a mother to him. He needed it.

I knew _that_ much.

I went around the house looking for him. Nagato wasn't around, he was probably late home from work. I went up the stairs and heard a weird noise coming from the bathroom.

I pressed my ear to the door and heard someone crying. Deidara crying.

The door was probably locked. It grabbed the doorknob and turned it. To my surprise it wasn't locked. I pushed open the door.

Deidara was sitting on the floor, his back to the door. He was hiding something, I knew he was.

"Deidara? You ok?" I asked.

He nodded quickly and sniffed.

Deidara dropped something, I could tell because it made a loud sound as it hit the floor. I looked down and noticed the floor was bloodstained. Fear flooded me.

I stepped forward and noticed Deidara winced. Was he afraid of me?

"Uh...are you ok?"

I walked all the way around so that I was standing in front of him. I gasped.

His wrist was red with blood, there were numerous cuts on his wrist. He backed away and kept his eyes on me, as though afraid I might hurt him. He looked guilty, as though he was ashamed of what he had done.

"Wh-I...Deidara, what...why...? Are you ok?"

I was spechless. Deidara was not right in the head, Nagato was right. Just what the hell was going on in this kid's head?

Deidara shook his head and swallowed.

"Give me your arm...so I can bandage it...Ok?"

He gave me a challenging look, as though not sure he could trust me. He finally stretched out his injured arm out to me.

I grabbed some bandages and a rag from the medicine cabinet. I wet the rag and crouched down in front of Deidara. After cleaning the wounds, (I counted more than 10) I bandaged his arm and then put everything away.

"A-arigato..."

It was barely more than a whisper but I heard it. I looked over at the blonde and gave him a kind smile. "Doitashimashite."

I looked at his face clearly for the first time. He was fairly handsome, with his bright eyes and golden hair. If only it was shorter. Much shorter. And why were there dark shadows around his eyes...as if he didn't sleep enough. He also had the slightly weak look of someone who didn't eat enough.

"You...might want to change your shirt..." I said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

It was true, his white Linkin Park shirt was red with blood. I wondered if it would come out. And...what the _hell_ was Linkin Park?

He looked at me a few seconds before standing up and leaving the room.

I stood there and watched him go, wondering just what had happened to him. What had gone wrong in his life to make him like this? Just _how_ sick in the head was he?

I walked out of the room and walked past Deidara's room on the way to the stairs.

_He was crying again..._

**--**

**WHOA! Talk about emo chapter! TT Sorry...this chapter is a mix of my own feelings...things I've imagined, and all applied to Deidara's situation to make a mega-emo chapter in which I've totally depressed myself and have a sudden tendency to grab a tub of ice cream and watch TV. So, R&R plz and tell me how you liked it...or hated it. I really hope it's the first one! Until the next chapter...sayonara!**


	9. Haru

**Hola people! I'm back, and more motivated than ever! I was actually up at 11 pm thinking what the next chapter would be like. I want to thank: ToboeDeidaraLover, Sagesther, thatxcoolxkid, kiwado-Chishio, and Bea for reviewing! Love ya! (No not like that! Or do I...? Hehehehe...jk jk!)**

**So...hope you enjoy this coffee-fueled chapter! (Not kidding about the coffee-fueled part! )**

**--**

I stopped at the foot of the stairs. Deidara needed help, and I was the only one around. I walked back and pushed open Deidara's door. It was unlocked, I knew it was.

I stepped inside and saw Deidara sitting on his bed, holding a little razorblade inches from his uninjured wrist. He quickly turned to look at the door and his face paled. His tear-filled azure eyes were wide with fright and surprise.

I rushed forward and gripped both his wrists tightly, preventing him from cutting his wrist. He looked at me through hate-filled eyes and struggled against my hands, trying to get the blade closer to his wrist.

"No! Deidara! Stop!"

He was stronger than me, I begged him to stop but he kept pushing. It was no use, my arms were getting tired now and I was going to have to give up any second now.

_But I couldn't..._

Deidara stopped. He dropped the little blade and then flung me down onto the floor. I landed with a thud. He jumped off the bed and looked at me, I looked back at him. He was no longer crying and looked furious.

"Deidara...what's making you do all of this?!" I said, standing up.

He scoffed. "I already told you. You didn't believe me. No one can help me...certainly not _you_, anyways, hm..."

With that said, he walked out of the room and slammed the door shut with such force that the mirror on the wall shook and fell to the floor where it shattered.

Deciding I'd clean it up later, I walked towards the door. I could hear loud crashes and angry yells coming from the hall. I opened the door and walked out into the hall.

"What the hell...?"

The hall mirror was completely shattered, bits of glass lay on the floor, scattered all around. I walked over to the mirror when it suddenly fell off the wall and crashed to the floor.

"Deidara?"

No one answered.

I walked around the house, looking for the blonde. I finally found him in the kitchen, running around, turning over pots and pans. The refrigerator door was thrown wide open and all of the cabinets were empty, their contents scattered on the counter and floor.

He was looking for something. And I knew what.

"You're not going to find it. I poured it all out," I said calmly.

I wasn't lying. I had poured out every last drop of alcohol in the house down the drain.

Deidara looked at me hatefully. "But...wh-I...I need it!"

I raised an eyebrow. "No you don't."

Deidara made a sound somewhere between a growl and a snarl and left the kitchen. I heard the living room door slam shut.

He was gone.

I sighed and got to work cleaning the kitchen.

One hour and ten boxes of macaroni and cheese later, I was done. I sat down in the living room couch, I was sooo tired...

_"Haru?"_

_I looked around. Where was he?_

_"Haru!"_

_I sighed. Sure my son was not an easy person to live with but I still cared. He had been gone the whole night and I couldn't find him. I wasn't that worried to be honest, he had been gone longer._

_I went around the house, looking for him. I was beginning to get a bad feeling about this..._

_Haru's Room, the sign said. He had made it and taped it to his door. It wasn't on the door. I raised an eyebrow and pushed open the door. Something was in its way, it wouldn't open easily._

_I put my whole weight on the door and pushed. It opened and something bumped into the wall._

_I stepped inside and felt something wet my bare feet. I looked down._

_**Blood.**_

_What. The. Fuck?! Where did blood come from?? I closed the door, and screamed._

_Haru was lying on the floor, unconscious or dead I didn't know. His jet-black hair messy and covering his closed eyes. His mouth was half open and there was blood on his lips. There was also...white powder around his nose..._

_His throat was slit, there was a little knife in his bloody hand._

_I screamed and screamed until my throat felt raw, but not even that stopped me._

_Slam!!_

I awoke suddenly and fell off the couch. I landed on the floor with a thud. I was shaking and crying.

Haru. I missed him so much. He had gone a bit weird before he had killed himself...he was always so depressed and I always suspected he did drugs. But he was still my son.

_And that's why I had to help Deidara._

**--**

**-Runs out of fuel towards the end- Not as good as the last one but...what did you guys think?? Now it turns out Midori has a story of her own to tell!! Ha Ha!! Well, R&R plz?? Thanks!!**


	10. Drunk

**I am back! Yes, I am posting faster than ever! It's summer break and I'm taking the opportunity whenever I'm not out with my friends or doing something extremely stupid but fun to write and post new chapters!**

**I wanna thank:  
I Love My Puppeteers OfFiCiAl.TwIlIgHtEr.  
kiwado-Chishio Sagesther ToboeDeidaraLover thatxcoolxkid dongz-sempai95 For reviewing! Thanks so much!!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**--**

Deidara finally came back home two hours later.

I heard a car pull up in front of the house and I jumped up, quickly wiping my eyes on my sleeve. I walked over to the window and saw Deidara coming out of Sasori's dark red car. He stuck his head in the window for a few seconds before pulling it back out again and then waving goodbye. Sasori waved back and then drove away. Deidara made his way to the front door.

I heard the jingle of Deidara's keys and rushed to the couch, grabbed the remote, and sat down. I quickly turned on the TV. Ninja Warrior was on. (A/N: I love that show...random I know.)

The door opened and Deidara walked in. He closed the door behind him and I stood up. "Hey Deidara," I told him. I quickly decided against asking him where he had been, knowing fairly well that would make him mad.

He looked at me and smiled vaguely. "Hey..." he said faintly and went into the kitchen.

What the hell? I stood there for a few seconds, completely bewildered.

I followed Deidara into the kitchen. He was busy wolfing down a bowl of cereal and took no notice when I entered the room.

"Somebody's hungry..." I said.

Deidara nodded vigorously and continued to attack his cereal bowl. Deidara finished his bowl of cereal, put it in the sink and then ran up to his room.

I didn't know Deidara all that well but I was sure he was _not _acting normally. Plus, there was a mysteriously weird smell that hung around him. Something I'd never smelled before.

I went up to his room but stopped halfway down the hall. He was sitting in the hallway, staring at the wall. I looked at him for a while and spoke. "Deidara...? What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, hm."

I sat down on the floor next to Deidara.

"So...what did you and Sasori do?" I asked, deciding to take advantage of Deidara's mysterious good mood.

"We went to his house and did some things...watched TV, had a couple of beers and had a smoke," Deidara said. He suddenly burst out laughing.

I sighed. No wonder he was so happy. And that explained the smell.

"You shouldn't smoke you know," I said. "It's bad for you."

Deidara scoffed and smiled. "Like anyone cares..."

"I do...and Sasori should too," I said. I was angry with Sasori. What kind of boyfriend _was_ he?

"He does, he hates it when I smoke. I got him so drunk he couldn't count past ten...he didn't notice, hm," Deidara replied in an apathetic voice.

"But then...Sasori was driving drunk?"

"He's never driven sober..." Deidara answered. Sarcastically or seriously...I couldn't tell.

I didn't reply.

Deidara coughed several times and then laughed a little.

"Why do you do it?" I asked suddenly.

Deidara didn't answer.

After a few minutes, he finally answered. "You know why, I told you..."

I looked at him, puzzled. "You really expect me to believe that Nagato hits you?"

"I know you don't believe me, hm..."

I was speechless. I turned to look at him, Deidara was still staring fixedly at the wall. His face and eyes completely lacking any emotion.

It seemed to me that Deidara had long since given up on being believed. He seemed so lost in his own world that he had forgotten what it was like to be accepted and well cared for. He did everything himself.

_He just didn't care anymore..._

**--**

**Well?? How was it? Extremely short for me, I know! UU But that just builds suspense and I adore suspense. (Event though it kills me and I have to drag myself off the floor and in front of the computer again!) So, R&R please!!) Thank you for all the reviews!! You guys made my day!!**


	11. The Grand Return Of Kakuzu

**Hello again!! I want to thank :**

**13figureskater-Draco'sgirl for reviewing **

**NejiTenfanforever**

**Dark Myith (the reason its messed up is because my stupid computer messed up some of the words in my chapters, which i had to fix but as you can tell i did not fix all of it. that's why there's spelling mistakes too.)**

**Sagesther**

**I Love My Puppeteers**

**kiwado-Chishio**

**KittyKatLuver**

**fanficaddict**

**ToboeDeidaraLover**

**OMG, I love you guys! ****Well, hope you enjoy!**

**(Btw, I still want to write another story and am hoping you guys could give me some ideas. Hopefully Akatsuki related but it really doesn't matter! Thanks!)**

**--**

**The Next Morning**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I awoke. _What was that noise?_

I sat up and listened. I could hear sounds coming from Deidara's room. I heard an angry grunt and a crash. The beeping stopped immediately.

Then I heard the squeak of springs and heavy footsteps heading towards the bathroom. I looked at the clock on the wall.

**6:30 a.m.**

I heard the rush of water. Deidara was taking a shower.

I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. I sighed when I noticed I had slept in my clothes. I made the bed and opened the curtains. Dim light poured in, lighting the room a little.

**Normal POV**

**Five Minutes Later**

Deidara walked into his room. He pulled a pair of socks and boxers out of his one of his drawer, took off the towel around his waist, and pulled on the boxers.

Deidara grabbed some jeans and a shirt. He pulled on the jeans and pulled on the socks. He reached under the bed for his Vans.

Ten minutes later, after finding and putting on his shoes, Deidara put on his shirt and grabbed his studded belt. He put it on and looked for his comb. He decided to wear his hair down today.

xxxxxxxx

Heavy footsteps announced that Deidara was coming downstairs.

Midori looked up from her coffee and saw Deidara coming downstairs. She frowned at the mess of black, the only other color being Deidara's hair.

"Are you going to school, Deidara?"

Deidara looked up. "Huh? Oh...yeah, I am..."

"Do you...want a ride or something? I mean, it's a long walk," Midori said, taking a sip of her coffee. She looked at Deidara, who looked tired.

"No thanks," Deidara said. "I always walk, hm..."

Before Midori could say anything else, Deidara was out the door.

xxxxxxx

Deidara finally got to school, fifteen minutes later.

He walked around, looking for a sign of a short red-headed person. No luck. He did see, however, a blue-haired girl waving at him.

He walked towards Konan, who was sitting next to Pein.

"Hey guys," Deidara said.

"Hey," Both Pein and Konan said together.

"Where's everybody else?" Deidara asked, sitting next to Pein.

"They're not here yet," Pein said.

Deidara sighed and rubbed his forehead. His head hurt."Ow..."

"What's with you?" Konan asked.

Deidara groaned. "Hung over..."

Pein laughed. "As always..."

Deidara looked at Pein. "What?"

"Well...you're always hung over," Pein said with a smile. "Pathetic really..."

Deidara frowned. "What do you care?"

Konan looked at Deidara then at Pein. "Pein, stop it. You're being stupid..."

Pein looked at Konan. He smiled and turned back to Deidara. "Sorry..." He said. "...sorry you're so_ pathetic!"_

Pein burst out laughing. Anger filled Deidara, but he smiled. "It's ok...I mean, you must be so happy...having two girlfriends and all, hm..." he said with a smirk.

Pein's smile disappeared.

Konan's expression hardened, she turned to look at Deidara. "Nante iimashitaka?"

"It's true, him and Hikari were real busy behind the library yesterday..."

Before Konan could say anything, Pein had tackled Deidara to the ground. _"You-stupid-son-of-a-bitch!"_ he roared, emphasizing each word with a blow to Deidara's face.

"Pein...stop it..." Konan said.

Deidara punched Pein in the face. Pein fell off of Deidara and sat up. He spit blood out of his mouth. "You hit like a girl..."

"You look like a girl..."

Deidara scowled and made to stand up, but Pein kicked him and he fell back to the ground. He turned and grabbed Pein's leg and tugged. Pein came crashing to the ground.

"Pein! Deidara! I said STOP IT!" Konan screamed.

Deidara lowered his fist and turned to look at Konan. She looked livid.

"You, you sorry son of a bitch!" Konan shrieked, pointing at Pein, who frowned. "Go! Make out with Hikari. Do it while you still have a girl, because _I'm out of here!" _With that said, she stormed away.

Pein watched her go, a pained expression on his face. He turned to look at Deidara.

Someone came up behind them. "What the hell happened here?"

Deidara turned around and saw Sasori standing over him. Sasori helped him up.

"Blondie over here lost me my girlfriend," Pein said angrily, standing up.

Sasori looked amused. "Which one? And by the way, only Kakuzu is allowed to call Deidara 'Blondie' you know..."

Pein scowled and walked away.

Sasori turned back to Deidara. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, hm..."

"Are you sure?" Sasori said, looking suspiciously at the blonde. "You've been acting real strange lately. And I don't like the looks of those bruises. It's your dad again isn't it?"

Deidara sighed. "Yeah...but what can I do? The guy's like twice as big as me..."

"Have you told Midori?"

Deidara almost laughed. "That stupid lady wouldn't know the truth if it came to her doorstep and slapped her in the face..." he said. "She doesn't believe me, hm."

"Deidara..." Sasori said. "You're just giving up...every time! Look...I know I haven't been around as much as I'd like to-"

"Except for last night," Deidara said with a small smile.

"Deidara! Would you listen to me?" Sasori hissed. "I've been busy and I haven't been able to be with you that much. But, Chiyo is fine now, I can go to your house more often or go places, ok?"

Chiyo was Sasori's grandmother, who had been sick for a while, causing Sasori to have to stay home more than usual.

"Ok," Deidara said, looking at the red head.

Sasori smiled. "Good," he said, giving Deidara a hug. "I'm just worried about you..."

"Don't be..." Deidara said, returning Sasori's hug. "I'll be fine..."

"And one more thing..." Sasori said.

"Hm?"

"No more smoking," Sasori said.

Deidara groaned.

xxxxxx

Deidara walked into class just as the tardy bell rang. He sat at his desk and put his head down on the desk with a thud.

"Long time no see, blondie..."

Deidara looked up. Next to him, in the usually empty seat, Kakuzu was sitting. He was wearing a black hoodie, with the hood over his head and black, ripped-up jeans. Deidara could see a smile under the hood.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was expelled from the other school," Kakuzu said casually.

"So how'd you get back here, hm?" Deidara asked.

"Money does wondrous things, blondie," Kakuzu replied.

Deidara shook his head. "What about Kisame?"

"He's here too, we both got expelled..."

"What the hell did you guys do?"

Kakuzu smiled wider. "We threw a teacher down the stairs..."

Deidara stared at Kakuzu, who frowned. "What? She gave failed us both..."

Deidara smiled. He felt so tired, he needed- _wait a minute!_ His face lit up as soon as he had remembered something. He turned to look at Kakuzu again. "Hey Kakuzu, I need-"

Kakuzu chuckled. "Of course...you got any money?"

Deidara reached into his pocket and pulled out some crumpled up bills. He gave them to Kakuzu. "Wait for me after class..."

Deidara nodded, as Kakashi came in, followed by Sasori.

xxxxxxxxx

"Go on without me, I uh...have to do something, hm," Deidara told Sasori. Sasori looked at him for a few seconds then walked out as the bell rang.

He waited for Kakuzu to come out.

"Come on!" he said as Kakuzu came out.

"Kami-sama, blondie! Wait up!" Kakuzu said. He looked around and then walked over to Deidara, who held out his hand. Kakuzu quickly handed him a bag and Deidara closed his hand and stuffed the bag in his pocket.

"Thanks," Deidara said with a smile.

Kakuzu gave a small chuckle as he walked away.

Deidara reached into his pocket, and into the little bag. He pulled out some pills and stuffed them in his mouth. He walked over to the water fountain and took a gulp of water, swallowin the pills.

Deidara sighed. Today might not be so bad after all...

**--**

**Well...how was it? Well...I've introduced the rest of the Akatsuki. (With the exception of Zetsu) I felt I needed Kakuzu...and my brother just happens to like Kisame so I threw him in too. And I got a nice, tasty chapter cake. Mmm. Good. R&R plz? Thanks! **


	12. Worst Night EVER!

**Hello people! I'm back again, I can't stop writting, it's getting so interesting. (Especially what's gonna happen a little later in the story...but I'm not saying anything...)**

**Holy...crap!! So many people reviewed!! I freakin LOVE you guys!! I'm planning on another SasoDei fic hahaha i adore that pairing. Well, I wanna thank:**

**I Love My Puppeteers**

**idkwtusb**

**miso-uzumaki-namikaze (i feel honored!! )**

**Rin the useless Girl**

**ToboeDeidaraLover**

**KittyKatLuver**

**13figureskater-Draco'sgirl**

**Sagesther**

**deiyasha**

**kiwado-Chishio**

**NejiTenfanforever**

**thatxcoolxkid**

**xXxMidorixXxBaraxXx**

**Well, enjoy!**

**--**

**A Few Days Later- The Day of Nagato's Arrival**

Deidara kicked open the front door, as he usually did, and stepped inside, closing the door behind him He could hear Midori cooking as he walked by the kitchen. He also heard a deep chuckle. But...that wasn't Midori's voice...

...it was Nagato's.

Deidara quickly turned around and made to get out of the house as fast as he could. He would go to Sasori's house. But he had to get out. _Now._

"Where are you going?"

Deidara froze, his hand inches from the doorknob of the front door. "Damn..." he whispered, slowly turning around.

He looked up and came face-to-face with Nagato's deep blue eyes. Deidara quickly looked away.

"I asked you something," Nagato said threatningly. His voice was quiet. Deidara knew he didn't want Midori to hear.

"O-out, hm," Deidara answered quietly, not looking at his father.

"Out?" Nagato repeated. "Out where?"

"Sasori's house..."

Nagato gave a small laugh. "Why? Can't stand to be without your boyfriend...?"

Deidara swallowed. "I just...was going-"

Nagato grabbed Deidara's arm and pulled him up so that he whispered into Deidara's ear. "You'd best watch how you're behaving...I'm not putting up with any of your shit..."

Deidara nodded quickly. "Y-yes sir...hm..."

Deidara's arm was realeased and he walked back, massaging the spot where Nagato had gripped his arm so tightly. He looked up at his father for a few seconds and then back down at the floor. He sighed softly, glad nothing else had come of the conversation.

"Wait a minute..."

Deidara looked up. What _now?_

"Are you...high?" Nagato asked menacingly, staring right into Deidara's eyes. Deidara blinked and looked down again.

"No," he lied.

"Heh..." Nagato laughed softly. "You're a fucking mess, Deidara..."

Deidara's eyes widened. Nagato hadn't called him by his name in years.

"Now leave," the older man said. "And come back sober..."

Deidara reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

_"...or don't come back at all..."_

xxxxxx

Deidara walked down the street, not really paying attention to where he was going. He had gone to Sasori's house so many times that he automatically knew the way.

Passerbys turned back and stared at Deidara, they always did. Their faces showed surprise and confusion. Deidara ignored them and kept on walking.

"There he is, that's him!"

Deidara stopped and lifted his head. He looked around. Where they talking about him?

Suddenly, someone grabbed Deidara and pulled him into an alley without anybody noticing. He was thrown down onto the floor. Deidara looked up and saw two guys standing above him. They were at least twice as thick as him and a foot taller. The taller one of the two was dark-haired and had black eyes. The shorter one had brown hair and hazel eyes.

A fist collided with Deidara's stomach and he swayed on the spot, trying to regain his balance and breath. Deidara looked up and aimed his fist and the shorter of the two strangers, who was the nearest to him. His fist was stopped by the other's hand. Next thing Deidara knew, he was thrown back against a brick wall.

All of Deidara's weight was thrown on his right arm as he hit the brick wall-

_Crack!_

Deidara's scream of pain was muffled by the taller of the two guys who threw Deidara back. His back hit a brick wall, but all he could worry about was his broken arm. Suddenly, something hit Deidara in the stomach but he never found out what it was. His forehead hit something hard as he crashed to the ground.

Deidara tried to get up but he fell back down, his arm and head hurt unlike anything he had ever felt before. Deidara closed his eyes and screwed up his face. He felt dizzy.

"Pein was right..." said the brown-haired person.

"Heh..." the black-haired person laughed.

They quickly left. Deidara was still on the floor. He wasn't moving...

xxxxxxxx

_**CRASH! CRASH!**_

Deidara's eyes flickered open. He groaned softly and sat up.

_'What happened?'_ he thought. Deidara looked around, it was already dark. He couldn't remember where he was anyway.

Deidara leaned against the brick wall behind him and sat there for a long time. About twenty minutes later, he saw an ambulance and some police cars rush by. Deidara got to his feet slowly, his broken arm swinging uselessly beside him. He had a bad feeling about this, like something wasn't right.

Deidara walked out onto the sidewalk and began to walk in the direction that the ambulance and police cars had gone. He could see flashing lights from where he was.

He finally made it.

What. The. _Fuck?!_

Deidara stopped. He could see a car. It was midnight blue, it seemed oddly familiar. It was harder to tell because the front window was smashed completely and so was the car.

It was Konan's car!

Deidara felt fear flood him. He stepped closer and saw another car. It was more damaged than Konan's. Deidara almost passed out.

_It was Sasori's car._

_'This cannot be happening...'_ Deidara thought. He ran over to where the police men were standing.

"What happened?!" he asked frantically.

One of the police men turned around. "Th-What the hell happened to you, kid?!"

But Deidara wasn't worried about that. He was worried at what was behind the officer. It was a body, covered by a white sheet and in a puddle of blood.

_'Please don't let it be Sasori...'_

Ignoring the officer's questions, Deidara edged forward and felt as though his heart had stopped. Red hair was poking out from under the white sheet. For a split second Deidara had hoped that Konan might have died her hair red or something but he turned around and saw her being carried into the ambulance. She was alive.

_Sasori wasn't._

Deidara pushed people aside and rushed to Sasori's side. He picked him up in his left arm and the sheet slipped off. Sasori's neck and part of his face was covered in blood. His eyes were closed and he was limp. Tears clouded Deidara's vision. The police men tried to get Deidara off of Sasori but he wouldn't let them.

Deidara could smell beer on Sasori.

"_You idiot! You idiot! You were drunk!"_ Deidara screamed. _"You're such an idiot! **IDIOT!!"**_

He was still trying to fight off the officers. He wouldn't let go of Sasori.

Deidara's face was wet with tears and blood from both himself and Sasori. His pants and shirt were soaked with the red-head's blood too.

_'This isn't real, it's not real. IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!'_ Deidara thought desperately.

The officers finally managed to pry Deidara off Sasori and dragged him away.

"What happened to you?" one of the men asked, sitting Deidara down in the ambulance next to Konan, who was unconscious.

"I-I got...got beat up, hm..." Deidara answered. "I-I think..."

The man looked at Deidara weirdly before asking one of the paramedics to help Deidara.

Deidara was barely aware of his surroundings. He kept staring at the spot where Sasori's body had been laying earlier. They had already taken it away.

He couldn't believe this was happening.

xxxxxxxx

Deidara thought about going home but he didn't need any crap from his dad at the moment. He headed for Midori's house instead. He sometimes slept there, Midori had told him he was welcome there any time he was too far away to walk home. She didn't mind. Besides, she sometimes slept there instead of at Deidara's house.

He opened the door and stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him. It was then that he broke down and began to cry again. He felt stupid for it but he couldn't help it.

Deidara felt like the world had ended but everything seemed fine. He knew that somewhere a family was enjoying dinner, or someone was out having fun. The world was exactly the same, it hadn't changed. So..._why did Deidara feel like it had ended?_

He felt empty. He sat on the floor and looked around. The house was empty, but it didn't feel like it. He heard the door to the backyard slide open and close. Deidara quieted down, suddenly afraid.

It was Midori. But what was she doing here?

Oh wait...it was her house.

"Deidara?" Midori said. "What's wrong? He-What happened to you?!"

Deidara didn't answer. He winced as he stood up and accidentaly bumped his broken arm against the door. Midori walked over to him and led him to the couch.

They both sat down. "What's wrong?" Midori asked again.

"S-Sa...sasori..." Deidara stammered.

"What happened? Did you guys break up or something?" Midori asked.

Deidara shook his head.

"Then?"

"He-he's...Sasori is d-d..." Deidara couldn't say it, but Midori understood. Her eyes filled with tears. She didn't know why though.

"It's ok," Midori said, her voice cracking. She wanted to hug Deidara and let him know she was there for him, but she wasn't sure he would allow it, so she held his hand instead.

Deidara cried. He didn't know if he'd ever stop. Or if he could _ever_ stop.

Sasori was dead.

_And he wasn't coming back._

_**--**_

**OMG...I was actually crying when I wrote this I swear! How terrible, I want to hug Deidara so badly I'm gonna die holy crap!! Well, R&R please!! Thanks!**


	13. Konan's baby

**Hola people! So sorry about the mistake I made previously, posting the same chapter twice!! -.-;; Well, here's the chapter that was supposed to have been posted! Yes, I know you guys were looking forward to it! It was late and I was out of coffee or anything to keep me completely awake lol. So anyways sorries! Damn, that sucks I kinda gave the Konan thing away by posting the wrong chapter! DAMN YOU BROKEN COFFEE MAKER!! Well enjoy!!**

**I wanna thank:**

**KittyKatLuver**

**The Choco-Holic**

**ToboeDeidaraLover**

**deiyasha**

**13figureskater-Draco'sgirl**

**kiwado-Chishio**

**idkstusb**

**hotarusgirlforever**

**Rin the Useless Girl**

**Johna**

**Thanks so much for reviewing!! ENJOY!! **

**--**

**The Next Morning...**

"I'm not going..."

"Deidara!"

_"I'm not going!"_

Midori sighed. She sat down at the edge of Deidara's bed and stared at him. He was a real mess. His face was bruised and there was a slash on his forehead. He had refused to go to the doctor about his arm so Midori had done her best to bandage it. She used part of the bandages to make a sling so that he couldn't move his arm.

"Don't look at me like that, hm!" Deidara snapped.

Midori looked away. She knew her eyes reminded him of Sasori.

"C'mon Deidara...you need to go to school," Midori pleaded for the umpteenth time.

"If I go will you stop bitching about it?"

Midori bit her lip and sighed. "Y-yes...fine..."

"Then get out, I need to get dressed. Or would you like to watch, hm?"

Midori walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Deidara kicked off his blankets and got out of bed. He walked over to his dresser and started pulling out random clothes.

Today was going to be a real nightmare.

xxxxxxx

Midori dropped off Deidara in front of the school. He got out and closed the door as she waved good-bye. Deidara began to walk to his usual spot behind the school, hoping to meet Sasori. But then he remembered-

_'I won't be seeing him here anymore...'_

Deidara spotted a blue-haired someone coming out of a black car. Deidara raised an eyebrow. That was Hidan's car. Shrugging, Deidara made his way over to help Konan with her backpack. He needed to get his mind of Sasori.

"Hey Konan," Deidara said. "Need help, hm?"

Konan looked up. She smiled slightly. "Yes please..." she said, handing him her backpack with her left hand. Her right arm was broken.

_'Heh...same arm...hm...'_ Deidara thought.

Deidara took the backpack and they began walking beside each other to a shady spot. "Sorry about Sasori..." Konan said quietly.

Tears stung Deidara's eyes but he blinked them away quickly. "Hm..."

They leaned against their favorite tree.

"So...Hidan gave you a ride to school today, hm?" Deidara asked, needing something to talk about.

Konan smiled and winced. There was a gash on her cheek, which looked fairly painful. "Yeah."

"Are you guys going out?"

Konan laughed. "Yeah, he asked me out like five minutes after I broke up with Pein...Thanks by the way..."

Deidara turned to look at Konan, who was staring fixedly at the ground. "For what?"

"For saying that Pein was cheating on me...I would've never known..." Her eyes glistened with tears. She wiped her eyes with her hand.

"You ok?" Deidara asked. He himself was trying to keep from breaking down and crying on the spot.

"I-yeah..."

Both of them stopped talking. Deidara rubbed his eyes and looked around. He almost expected to see Sasori walking towards them, pissed off because they had not waited for him. He almost smiled.

"I was pregnant..."

Deidara froze. _"What?!"_ he looked at Konan, who was crying softly.

"I lost the baby...because of the crash..." she said softly, her voice cracking. "I didn't even _know..."_

"I'm sorry..." Deidara said. He reached out his hand to her and she hugged him. She was six inches shorter than him, her head rested against his chest. Her tears began to soak into his shirt. Deidara felt that he was going to start crying at any moment and he felt extremely stupid for it.

"W-was the baby Pein's?"

Konan nodded.

"Did you tell Hidan, hm?"

Konan shook her head.

Someone laughed. "Well...looks like you got my message..._blondie..."_

Deidara and Konan turned around. It was Pein, he looked fairly pleased with himself.

Deidara let go of Konan and stepped forward. "That was you?! _You_ sent them?"

Pein smiled.

**Konan's POV**

Both Deidara and Pein stared at each other. Pein was smiling, Deidara was looking angrier than I had ever seen him.

"You're such an_** IDIOT! IF YOU HADN'T SENT THOSE BASTARDS TO KICK MY ASS, I COULD'VE STOPPED SASORI! HE COULD BE**_ _**ALIVE RIGHT NOW! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"**_ Deidara screamed.

I backed away a little. This was going to get ugly. Very fast and I knew it.

I heard a thud and turned around. Deidara had pinned Pein to the tree and was beating the crap out of him. With one arm.

_Cool..._

Someone pulled them apart, it was Hidan. He looked at Deidara and then at Pein, whose mouth was bleeding. "Deidara leave him alone..." Hidan said. He turned around to lead Deidara away.

"Heh...Deidara you're such an idiot..." Pein whispered. Deidara glared back at him with such intensity that I was surprised Pein didn't pass out. He turned around and began to walk.

Hidan turned around and walked up to Pein. "Oh yeah, I forgot something..."

Pein stared at him. "And that is...?"

"This..." Hidan punched Pein in the face. Pein fell to the floor and Hidan looked at him angrily. "That's for cheating on Konan...C'mon let's go..."

I smiled and walked over to Hidan, who now had my backpack. We walked around but couldn't find Deidara. Where was he?

"You don't think he left, do you?" I asked.

Hidan frowned. "He probably did..."

I sighed. Deidara had been acting really strange lately, and now with Sasori's death I wasn't sure what to expect. I was worried about him, I had known him since we were kids.

Where was he?

Hidan was saying something but I wasn't paying attention. All I could think about was...

_I killed a baby._

_I killed **my** baby..._

**Normal POV**

Deidara walked down the street, not caring or knowing where he was going. He pushed people out of his way, he just wanted to leave. He wanted it to end. He wasn't going back to school, that was final.

Deidara felt like the only one he could turn to was Sasori but that wasn't really possible. He wanted more than anything in the world to die. Not to see Sasori, that was a load of lies. And Deidara didn't believe in that crap.

Deidara kept walking. He was now in a neighborhood he didn't recognize, but he kept walking anyway.

"Hey, you!"

Deidara froze. _Oh no, oh no, oh no..._

He didn't know if he should turn around or run away. The second one sounded better.

"I'm talking to you, stupid! Turn around!"

Deidara knew it was best to obey so he turned around.

It was Nagato and he didn't look very happy...

--

**Yes, it was short. Pein is such a bastard...lol. Poor Konan feels so guilty!! Hidan is so sweet in this chapter hahahaha. Well, what did you think? R&R?? Thanks.**


	14. Two Weeks Later

**I'm back, this story is getting GOOD! Hehehe...**

**I want to thank:**

**kiwado-Chishio**

**pretty-dolly**

**ochineko**

**Jen**

**Sagesther**

**13figureskater-Draco'sgirl**

**Johna**

**thatxcoolxkid**

**I Love My Puppeteers **

**For reviewing!! You guys made my day a whole lot better, thanks!! Now, enjoy **

**Btw:**

**Underlined Bold- English**

Normal- Japanese

**--**

Deidara stared at Nagato in horror. He didn't need this. He _really_ didn't need this.

"Why aren't you in school?"

Under any other circumstances, Deidara would have dearly loved to say, "Why aren't you at work?" but that wasn't a good idea. Not a good one at _all._

"I...I, uh..."

"Get out of my sight before I seriously hurt you," Nagato growled. He seemed sober but Deidara walked away anyway, not wanting to take any risks.

_'Wow...'_ Deidara thought. He was glad Nagato hadn't turned violent but it was probably because they were in public.

Deidara walked down the street, kicking rocks out of his way. It was beginning to get cold, a wintery breeze was beginning to seep through Deidara's clothes, making him shiver. He zipped up his jacket.

Deidara kept walking in the direction of Midori's house. He needed somewhere to stay, as it had begun to snow. Big, white flakes were floatind down and settling themselves on Deidara's hair. He reached into his pocket but found it to be empty.

"Shit..." he muttered, slapping himself in the forehead. He was out of drugs and had not bought any from Kakuzu because he was completely out of money.

With an angry snarl, he headed to Midori's house as fast as he could. The snow was now falling fast and thick, it had already begun to accumulate on windows and roofs.

xxxxxx

Deidara got to Midori's house a few minutes later and ran inside. His fingers and face had already gone numb and his lips were white.

He slammed the door shut and felt a wave of warmth wash over him.

Deidara walked into the living room and sat down on the warm couch. Looking around he could see the kitchen from there. It made him think of food. He had not eaten since the previous day but he wasn't hungry so he decided not to eat.

Deidara sat there for a few more minutes. He was suddenly overcome with the sudden urge to cry. Sasori kept appearing in his mind and he couldn't forget. But he didn't want to cry, he grimaced at the idea of what Nagato would do to him if he ever caught him crying over someone. Especially Sasori.

Still...he couldn't helpt it. He had been through so much with Sasori and he never imagined it would all end so soon. Deidara's blue eyes sparkled with tears and he blinked them away.

_'Stupid...stupid...stupid!'_ he thought to himself angrily, his face shining with tears.

**Two Weeks Later**

Deidara was back at school. Against his will, of course. Midori had forced him to go, having told the school Deidara had a serious cold. She had even given them a fake doctor's note. Weirdly enough, they had believed her but he had been out of school way too long and she could no longer cover for him.

He had spent two weeks cooped up in his room, smoking nonstop, causing him to develop a rather annoying cough that he now had to put up with. Midori was reduced to tears on more than one ocasion when Deidara had gotten violent as a result of Midori asking him to please stop and to eat something. She hadn't bothered him about it anymore but Deidara knew that she really wanted to.

She had at least gotten him to eat a little but that was as far as she got.

Deidara felt much better about Sasori's death but still could not bring himself to smile or laugh. He wasn't sad, he felt strangely empty and always tired. Not to mention his attention span had reduced greatly, he couldn't focus on anything longer than a few minutes without his mind wandering.

"Hey Deidara!"

Deidara looked up, startled, and saw Konan rushing towards him. Her arm, unlike Deidara's was still in a cast. He had ripped off the bandages as soon as he had regained a bit of mobility in his arm. Not that his arm was of any use to him anyway, it still hurt quite a lot in addition to being almost immobile. Konan finally caught up with him, she looked much happier.

"Hey what's up? You look terrible, like you haven't slept," Konan said, giving a surprised Deidara a one-armed welcome hug. "And" -she sniffed- "Have you been smoking?"

Deidara coughed and decided not to answer answer.

"So how's it going with Hidan?" he said, changing the subject.

Konan smiled, knowing failry well Deidara didn't want to talk about this but was just avoiding her question. "Good. You've missed a lot at school, you know..."

"Like, hm?"

At that moment, though, somebody ran up to Konan and handed her a bottle of lemonade, which she opened and sipped from. Said person then resorted to double over and pant like a dog over and over. Deidara frowned and stared at Konan who looked up from her drink.

Konan rolled her eyes. "This is Tobi," Konan said. When Deidara's frown deepened she sighed and said, "New student."

Tobi straightened up and Deidara saw him clearly for the first time. He wore a black-and-orange striped hoodie with the hood over his head, which cast a strong shadow that completely obscured his face but Deidara could tell he wore sunglasses. His face was a total mistery. He reminded Deidara of the Aburame kid. His name was Shino or something like that, Deidara couldn't remember.

"Hi!" Tobi said enthusiastically, waving frantically at Deidara.

Deidara's frown was on the brink of becoming permanent. "Uh...hi, hm..."

"Tobi this is Deidara," Konan said. "He came here like a week ago."

Deidara's frown lifted and he stared at Konan. "He went to get you lemonade...why?" he said, coughing a little.

"He will do anything you tell him," Konan said happily. "Pretty awesome..."

Deidara stared at Tobi, who was now sitting on the ground, deeply interested on an ant that was on his finger. Konan looked at him and snorted. She muttered something about an "Immature brat..." just as the bell rang and everybody started walking inside.

"C'mon, we've got first period English..." Konan said dully. They all hated English. Except maybe Itachi, who always slept through the whole thing.

"Wait up!!" Tobi screamed shrilly, having stayed behind to return the ant to its home. He ran frantically towards them until he caught up to them. "I have English too!!"

Deidara rolled his eyes. There was no way he was going to be able to not murder this guy...

xxxxxxxx

Deidara sat down across from Konan, who was already looking bored. Hidan, who was next to her, was curling a lock of Konan's midnight blue hair around his pencil. He let go and it fell back down, curly instead of straight. Hidan, out of pure boredom, smiled at it as he grabbed another lock of hair. Itachi came and sat down next to Deidara and put his head down on the table, ready to fall asleep. Next came Kisame, closely followed by Tobi who looked like he had ran a long way.

**"Hey, hey! Five to a table! Only five!"** said a shrill voice, belonging to Mrs. Briggs, their English teacher. She was a tall, black-eyed, black-haired woman who spoke hardly any Japanese. Years of English class hadn't gone to waste on any of them, though, they all understood fairly well what she said.

Hidan sighed and pushed Itachi to another table. The Uchiha never noticed, however, seeing as he was already asleep.

**"Sit down,"** Mrs. Briggs said, picking up a piece of chalk and writting the word **'Verbs'** on the wall.

"Sex counts as a verb..." Hidan muttered, smirking. Konan and Kisame laughed quietly. Tobi stared at them, as though he had not understood.

**"Hey! In here we speak English!"** Mrs. Briggs said with a smirk, clearly thinking she had caught Hidan at something embarrassing, which she had not. **"Now, what did you say? Say it loud so we can hear you..."**

**"I said, 'sex counts as a verb'..."** Hidan said in thickly accented English.

The rest of the class (This time Tobi also laughed, he had finally gotten the joke...), except Deidara, burst out laughing. Mrs. Briggs, however, was not pleased. **"Get out of here!"** she shrieked.** "To the office...now!"**

**"See ya! By the way, you need a good fuck! Seriously, Briggs!!"** Hidan shouted from the hallway, causing yet another fit of laughter from everyone.

They spent the next hour listening to their teacher blab on about verbs and how to apply them to sentences. As if they didn't know, but she liked to review things. Or maybe she enjoyed murdering people with boredom so boring it would cause anyone who passed by her classroom to drop dead.

Deidara felt his mind slowly detach itself from her words and begin to wander off.

**"A verb can be easily described as an action..."**

_'Sasori if only you were here...'_

**"...in this sentence I have written..."**

_'If only you hadn't driven that day, you idiot!'_

**"...where is the verb?..."**

_'Sasori...'_

**"...are you paying attention?..."**

_'Sasori...'_

**"...I'm talking to you, Deidara..."**

_'I miss you...'_

**"...Deidara..."**

_'What the hell am I supposed to do without you?!'_

**"...Deidara!"**

_'Sasori...'_

**"Deidara!!"**

Deidara turned around, startled out of his thoughts, and stared right at his teacher. She scowled and marched forward. **"I** **am tired of your attitude!"** she yelled, grabbing him by his arm (the unbroken one, thankfully) and making him stand up. **"You never work, you don't turn in assigments, you're gone for two weeks and you don't even bother to pay attention!!** **That's it, I'm done with you! To the office, NOW!!"**

**"Fine!!"** Deidara lashed back. His English, like Hidan's, had a thick Japanese accent to it. He gathered his things and wriggled violently out of her grip. He shot her a death glare before leaving, slamming the door as hard as he could behind him.

xxxxxx

"Well, Deidara? What have you done _this _time?"

Deidara sighed impatiently and sat down in the rickety wooden chair in front of Tsunade's desk. She didn't look angry, she was used to Deidara coming to the office.

"I wasn't paying attention, hm," Deidara muttered. He looked up at Tsunade, who didn't seem to be troubled by the news.

"Well..." she reached into a drawer and pulled out a thick file folder. "According to this that's not the only thing you've done..."

Deidara raised an eyebrow, puzzled. What had he done _now?_

"You're absent from school way too much, you don't turn in any work..." she said, flipping through the pages. "...and the only class you're passing is Art..."

"So?"

Tsunade stared at him calmly. "There's also the fact that you were seen smoking on school property today..."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "And? I'm eighteen I think I'm old enough to decide what to do to my body..."

Tsunade couldn't help but smile a little. "Unfortunately, it's against the law to smoke on school grounds so we're going to have to give you a fine..."

The blonde sighed angrily and glared at her.

"I'm going to need your father's phone number, I'm afraid the one we have is no good," she said.

_Anybody but Nagato!_

"No!" Deidara blurted.

Tsunade looked at him, puzzled. "What is it?"

"I-I mean...he doesn't...doesn't have a phone anymore, hm. Um...his girlfriend Midori she...she has one. Call her, hm..." Deidara said hurriedly, not wanting the news of this to reach his father.

Tsunade looked at him suspiciously. "Is there something I should know, Deidara?"

**--**

**-insert dramatic and awesome music- Hehehe...so how was it?? Did you like it? Well R&R yes?? Thanks**


	15. Better Late Than Never

**Holy crap!! _112 REVIEWS!!_ Do you know how much that means to me?? Wow, I freakin adore you guys!! SERIOUSLY!! Well, I just came back from my brother's football practice and I logged on and saw so many reviews and got so happy I decided to start the next chapter right away!!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Ivora**

**ToboeDeidaraLover- Good luck on that! Tell me when you post it so I can go read it**

**idkwtusb**

**thatxcoolxkid**

**kiwado-Chishio**

**YaoiLover1995**

**deiyasha**

**Sagesther**

**Jen**

**HighxOnxCrack- Heh, nice name lol**

**miso-uzumaki-namikaze**

**And now, enjoy this chapter!!**

**--**

Deidara looked back at Tsunade and swallowed. "Well...um..."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

Deidara sighed. "No..."

Tsunade pulled out a scrap of paper and a pen. She pushed it towards Deidara. "Very well then," she said, knowing fully well Deidara had wanted badly to tell her something of great importance. "Just write the number here..."

Relieved, Deidara took the pen and paper.

xxxxx

**Much later...**

_Riiiiiiing!!_

Deidara woke up, startled by the bell. He wiped some drool off of his mouth and gathered his things. He was one of the first to get out of the classroom and run down the hall.

He had swiped some money off of someone's desk and he now needed to find Kakuzu as quick as possible.

And he found him, slamming his locker door against Tobi's head repeatedly for reasons best known to himself. Tobi, though, didn't utter a single sound. It was like he didn't even feel the blows to his head.

"Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu stopped and turned around. He smiled and held out his hand. "Heh...how much money do you have?"

Deidara quickly shoved the money in Kakuzu's hand and recieved his pills in return. "Arigato, hm!!" he yelled, running out of the crowded hallway. He could hear the slam's of Kakuzu's locker door resume.

That, though, was probably the only good thing that happened the whole day.

Later in Science, Deidara was yelled at for fighting with his lab partner who was, unfortunately, Pein. They were both kicked out of the classroom and into the hall, where they continued to argue in whispers.

Deidara was itching for the day to end, and when the last bell finally rang, he was out the door in a flash. Not that he was eager to get home, though.

He wasn't even _going_ home. He just really hated school.

An hour later, he found himself wandering a familiar neighborhood, though not his own.

It was Sasori's.

Tears stung Deidara's eyes. He blinked them away angrily and looked around. His heart almost stopped, he was infront of Sasori's house.

Before any other thought entered his head, though, the door opened and an old, gray-haired woman stepped out. "Deidara..." she said. "Please come in..."

Puzzled, Deidara followed her inside.

She closed the door and then turned to face him. "Why didn't you go?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Go...where, hm?"

"To his funeral, you weren't there," Chiyo said. Deidara knew that by 'his' she meant Sasori.

Panic flooded Deidara. He looked at her in disbelief. "What...what do you mean? His funeral already happened?"

"Like I said, you weren't there."

Deidara looked at her angrily. "How was I supposed to know? You never told me! Nobody bothered to tell me, how the hell was I supposed to know, hm!"

The old woman frowned. "I sent you a letter. Don't tell me you didn't get it."

"Bu-but I never...I didn't get it!" Deidara stammered. It was true, of all the letters that had arrived not one had been addressed to him.

Chiyo sighed and then walked up the stairs. Deidara followed her, feeling hopelessly confused. He followed her into Sasori's messy room. Deidara's heart sank horribly. Why had she led him here?

"It's yours," she said. "All of it..."

"What, hm?"

"I don't want them...I can't have them, take his things..." Chiyo said sadly.

"But...wh-"

_"Just take them!"_

Deidara was speechless. He looked over at her and saw that she had taken an envelope out of her pocket. She handed it to him. "What's this?" Deidara asked, flipping it over. It said _'Deidara'_ on the front and nothing else.

"Sasori asked me to give you this in case anything ever happened to him..." she said sadly. "He was acting very strangely a few weeks before he died..."

Deidara swallowed, there was a lump in his throat that he couldn't get rid off. He opened the letter:

_Dear Deidara,_

_If you're reading this, I'm dead._

_I'm sorry. I owe you an explanation. A BIG explanation for what's been going on._

_I wasn't around with you for a couple of weeks. I said my grandmother was sick. I lied. The truth is I can't take it anymore,_ I'm _under so much pressure. I can't stop drinking. I had to hide it from you, you have enough to deal with._

_Your dad, Nagato, he threatened me. He said he'd kill you if I didn't work for him. I couldn't say no. But, it's just too much. Deidara, your dad is a drug dealer. It's my job to collect money for him. But I can't keep this up any longer, I'm not doing such a great job and he's threatened to kill you more than once._

_I'm trying really hard. I think Grandma Chiyo is noticing, and I had to tell someone but it couldn't be you. I trust you completely but, like I said, you have enough to deal with._

_So, I told Konan. She wanted to tell you, but I forced her to keep quiet. She agreed._

_She's the only one that knows what's been going on._

_I've been getting into too much trouble with your dad's clients. I owe a lot of money and I don't even know how or when it happened. If I keep this up...I don't know what's gonna happen._

_I'm sorry Deidara, if it was suicide or an accident I'm still dead. And I want you to know I really am sorry for all the pain this must've caused you. I hope you're not angry at me._

_I Love you,_

_Sasori_

Deidara stared at the letter.

It wasn't true...It _couldn't_ be true!!

Deidara stuffed the letter in his pocket and ran out of the room. "Hey where are you going?!" Chiyo yelled after him, Deidara didn't stop and ran out of the house and down the street.

He needed to get home was fast as he could.

When he finally did get home, he was so out of breath that he had to stop at the door, panting. Deidara finally regained his breath and ran inside.

Nagato was busy infront of the TV, drinking beer.

Deidara ran up to Nagato and stood infront of him. He tried to stop panting long enough to ask him about the letter. "D-did I ever...ever get a letter...from S-Sasori's grandmother?" he said, breathing heavily.

"Yeah," Nagato said indifferently, finishing his beer and changing the channel on the TV. "Now get out of the way, I'm watching TV, can't you see?"

Deidara coughed and tried to clear his throat. "W-where is it? When did it come?"

Nagato sighed irritably. "I don't know! A week ago maybe...Like I'd give you a letter. Even if it _was _addressed to you."

"But...but it was important! What were you _thinking?!"_ Deidara roared, anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"I was thinking 'who cares?' so I just ripped it up and threw it away," Nagato said, raising the volume so he wouldn't have to hear Deidara any longer.

Deidara finally snapped.

He flung himself on Nagato and began to hit every inch he could reach. "Get off of me!"

_**"THAT-WAS-MY-LETTER!!"**_ Deidara screamed histerically. He raised his fist and sunk it into Nagato's stomach, suffocating him.

**Meanwhile- Midori's POV**

"Bye, Ayumi!" I said to my frienf from the office. I walked through the glass doors of the company I worked for and into the parking lot.

I immediately found my car and opened the door. I put my coffee cup in the cup holder and my coat in the passenger seat. I went inside and closed the door.

_'I'll stop by my house first, the house needs to be cleaned a little...'_ I thought, as I started the car.

A few minutes later, I had parked infront of my house. I got out of the car, leaving my coffee and coat in the car since I was going to go back inside.

Once inside, I closed the door and went up to the second floor, which was messier.

Deidara's room door was open. The mess within was completely visible. I sighed and went inside to clean his room, knowing he wouldn't do it himself.

I went around, picking up a lot of clothes from the floor. I threw them in the hamper and then proceeded to make his bed. I pulled his blankets off the bed, causing an ashtray to come crashing to the floor, its contents strewn all over the carpet. With a sigh, I continued to make the bed and then went to get the vaccuum cleaner from out of his closet.

It was stuck on something heavy though. Bewildered, I pulled and fell backwards, the vaccuum in my hands. Something had toppled out of the closet along with the vaccuum. It was a suitcase. An open suitcase, a whole bunch of things had poured out of it and onto the floor.

It was mostly papers. I crawled forward and picked up a handfull of papers.

I realized it was a bunch of old photos. Setting aside the vaccuum, I sat down and started to flip through the photos. The first one was a faded picture of a blonde, blue-eyed woman holding a baby. The baby was also blond and had its eyes were the same shade of blue. There was something familiar in the baby's face, like someone I had seen before. I set the photo aside and looked at the next one. It was a little boy, about three years old. He had short, blond, spiky hair and azure eyes not unlike Deidara's. He was looking up at the camera with a sort of bright interest and innocence all small children have. His face looked very familiar. I stared directly into his eyes. No way..._it was Deidara!_

I smiled and looked at the next photo. This one was of Deidara and the same blonde woman from the first photo. They looked so much alike I had to suppose it was his mother. They both looked happy but, if you looked closely, the woman appeared to be a little sad. Deidara looked a bit older in this photo.

I kept flipping through the photos. Most of them were baby pictures of Deidara. None of them, however, showed Deidara any older than about four. Puzzled, I took out the remaining pictures and looked through them. None of them showed the present version of Deidara. The farthest they went was four years old. How odd.

Next, I came across baby clothes. Deidara must have been a tiny baby. I could've used his baby clothes for a ceramic doll.

There was also another pair of clothes. They were more fit for a four-year-old. But...they were bloodstained. The blood had long since turned a dark brown color and the clothes had faded a little. What the hell? Why was there blood on a child's clothes?

I sensed something was wrong. _Very, very wrong._

There was a headless teddy bear. Bewildered, I looked around for its head but couldn't find it. I was beginning to freak out, but I kept looking.

Something caught my eye. It was a paper. I snatched it up and saw that it was a report. According to it, Nagato had been accused by Deidara of child abuse. Deidara had been six years old at the time. The charges had been dropped, however, Deidara had said he was just angry at Nagato. The case had been closed. I frowned at the paper. _No way..._

At the bottom of the suitcase there was an old newspaper clipping. I grabbed it and saw Deidara's mother on it. The headline said:** 'Local Woman Murdered- No Leads'** I read through it and saw that she had been shot and her body had been dumped in a ditch and discovered a week later. It said Nagato had never reported her as missing because he thought she was at a business meeting and was quite shocked to find out she was dead.

Nagato owned a gun, I knew he did.

And he had been accused of child abuse by Deidara. Deidara had told me but I never believed him.

I looked down at the newspaper article and a sense of panic filled me. It was true..._all of it._ Deidara had never lied. And I never believed him. All those bruises, those cuts. It had been Nagato all along. I had believed him, I had believed a _murderer..._

I jumped up, grabbed my keys, and ran out of the house. I had to get to Nagato's house, I never saw Deidara come to my house afterschool so he must be there.

_Who knew what Nagato must be doing to him..._

**--**

**Dun! Dun! Dun!! Midori has finally realized what's going on! What will happen to Deidara? Will Midori get there on time, or will Nagato get away again? These questions and more shall be answered in the next chapter of Akatsuki High!!**


	16. Payback

**Oh. My. GOSHNESS!! 130 REVIEWS?! I never knew you guys would love that last chapter so much!! It's all thanks to meh brother Ricardo who gave me the idea of the letter. So a round of applause for meh little bro!!**

**Anyways I want to thank:**

**Toboe-DeidaraLover**

** idkwtusb **

**sunshineemomix **

**kiwado-Chishio Sharon **

**izetta-chan **

**Ivora **

**NejiTenfanforever **

**YaoiLover1995 **

**DemonFromHell **

**Jen**

**HighxOnxCrack **

**13figureskater-Draco'sgirl **

**zutara4ever12 **

**thatxcoolxkid **

**Sagesther**

**For reviewing!! Whoa, that was the longest list of names I've ever had to type lolz. Anyways,enjoy this chapter!!**

--

**Back at Deidara's house- Normal POV**

_Crash!_

Deidara slammed against the wall with such force that the wall shook slightly. His head had received most of the impact. He slid down slowly and sat there for a few seconds, too stunned to move.

Nagato watched him from the other side of the room, breathing deeply, a smirk drawn across his sweaty face.

Deidara stirred and blinked confusedly. He stumbled to his feet and caught sight of Nagato's face. "W-wipe that smirk off your face..." he snarled at Nagato.

Nagato's smirk widened. "Make me."

Deidara scowled. Nagato swam in and out of focus.

Deidara walked forward and swayed. He grimaced and grabbed the couch for support. Deidara's legs were shaking and not keen to support his weight. Deidara closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He opened them and looked over at Nagato. Except...Nagato wasn't there anymore.

Puzzled, Deidara looked around. A fist connected with Deidara's cheek and sent him crashing to the floor, blood pouring from his mouth. Summoning all his strength, he turned around and aimed his fist at Nagato's face. It collided with Nagato's nose and he staggered back, swearing angrily. Deidara stood up and turned his back on Nagato, looking around desperately for a weapon. But would it really be of any use, considering he only had one working arm? He continued to look around when-

_Click._

Deidara whirled around and found himself face to face with a gun. Nagato was smiling down at him, his nose bloody and holding the gun up to Deidara's forehead.

"If only," Nagato said, his voice shaking with rage. "Your stupid mother wouldn't have waited so much...she could've got that abortion when I had told her to. If she wouldn't have waited...I wouldn't have to waste a bullet on a pathetic piece of shit like you..."

White-hot anger filled Deidara, but before he could do anythin else-

_Boom! Crash!_

Deidara had dodged the bullet just in time. It had pierced the window behind him, sending bits of glass flying everywhere. Without thinking, Deidara threw himself forward onto Nagato and wrestled the gun out of his hands. He fumbled around with it and the gun went off, shooting Nagato in the leg.

Deidara smiled in a deranged sort of way. It felt great to finally be able to inflict some pain on the man who had made his entire life so miserable. He was so caught up in his wild happiness that he didn't notice Nagato reaching up. He snatched the gun out of Deidara's grip and then pointed it at him.

Deidara ran.

He ran into the kitchen and groped around for anything sharp. Anything. His hand came across a knife and he picked it up, just as Nagato came into the kitchen, looking furious.

"You die here, brat," Nagato said, and Deidara noticed that, angry as he looked, he could not keep the pain out of his voice.

Deidara ran towards him, he plunged the knife into Nagato's stomach and at the same time-

_Boom!_

Deidara gasped in pain and let go of the knife, which made no difference, though, as the whole blade was inside Nagato. He looked over at his arm and noticed that the bullet had gone completely through his arm. It was bleeding freely and drops of blood were falling onto the tile floor with a steady _drip, drip._

There was a clunk as Nagato dropped the gun and fell to the floor, bleeding heavily. His breathing was shallow and it was clear he was in excruciating pain.

Deidara sank to the floor and lay back against a corner. The pain was beyond anything Deidara had ever felt. Blood was now spurting out from the wound, staining his clothes and the floor.

"I-I bet you're g-glad about this, eh?"

Deidara looked over at Nagato, who was covered in blood now. He faded in and out of focus and Deidara blinked several times before speaking. "About...about what?"

"I'm n-not gonna live through t-this, idiot...Y-you know that right?" Nagato answered faintly.

Deidara smiled insanely again and gave a small chuckle. "You don't d-deserve to live through this...bastard, hm..."

Nagato scowled and reached for his gun. "Idiot..."

Suddenly, the door burst open and Midori's blurred figure ran inside. She turned towards the kitchen and Nagato raised his hand, the one holding the gun...

Midori screamed as the bullet pierced her shoulder. She swayed and fell on the floor, bleeding and sobbing.

Nagato sighed and then screwed up his face in pain. "Now it's your turn..." he turned the gun towards Deidara.

Suddenly, he gasped in pain and his grip on the gun slackened. It fell to the floor with a clatter and he screwed up his face. He began to cough up blood.

Deidara got unsteadily to his feet and walked over to Midori who, he was surprised to discover, was still conscious. He lost his balance and fell down into a sitting position next to her, he was loosing too much blood.

He was dizzy and was beginning to have trouble thinking.

A relaxing sort of numbness started spreading throughout Deidara's body, making him very sleepy. He hadn't slept in so long and almost welcomed the sudden urge to sleep.

"Mmm?" Deidara murmured, looking down. He was sitting in a pool of some red liquid which Deidara didn't recognize. He stared at it confusedly and it, along with his pants, suddenly looked blurred.

Deidara could hear voices outside. Midori could too, she was moving around towards the sound.

He leaned towards the noise so he could hear the conversation taking place outside, but it sounded oddly distorted and far away. Plus, all of the words he heard didn't make any sense, like they were speaking a different language.

The door opened wide and some people came in.

_'Who are they?_' Deidara thought. He couldn't tell, they all looked very fuzzy.

"C'mon, up you go," Deidara heard someone say and then someone grabbed him around the waist and helped him to his feet. But Deidara had lost too much blood and he swayed on the spot. He fell but was caught and then put onto something soft.

It was so soft, in fact, that Deidara finally gave in and closed his eyes.

**--**

**Yes, well I know this chapter was very short but for a tiny chapter it sure held a lot of action!! R&R please?? I'm really pleased with you guys' responses and how the story is going, by the way!! Thanks!! Till next chapter!**


	17. The Last Straw

**Hola again people!! Long time since I've been on and I feel relieved now Anyways, let's get to thanking those wonderful peoples who reviewed while I was gone, yes??**

**Special thanks go out to:**

**Ivora **

**ToboeDeidaraLover **

**idkwtusb **

**Come Back To Me **

**Kurisuten Ichikish **

**snow96white **

**Sagesther **

**13figureskater-Draco'sgirl **

**Alex Yagami -Tai's cousin-**

**zutara4ever12 **

**kiwado-Chishio **

**deiyasha **

**hotarusgirlforever **

**LovelessFox **

**HighxOnxCrack**

**thatxcoolxkid **

**LadyKandaYu **

**BakaRamenBowl **

**kmb1993 **

**x-Eren-Chan-x **

**Johna **

**NejiTenfanforever **

**Suigetsu's Girl **

**sasoriforever **

**CHiCHi Rox **

**Miharu-desu **

**Matsuo Tanuka **

**P. Mortimer **

**izetta-chan **

**totalnarutofangirl85**

**Wow that was the longest list in the history of lists...Anyway enjoy the story!:**

**--**

**Two Weeks Later**

"You knew! You fucking _knew!!_"

Konan backed away from Deidara, whose face was a deep scarlet. She had never seen him so angry before.

"He...he told me- he made me promise I w-wouldn't say anything!" Konan cried, backing away more, still. "I'm _sorry_!"

"You should have_ told_ me! He could've been alive!" Deidara roared.

Konan looked at him fearfully. "I didn't know what to do!"

Deidara opened his mouth to speak but closed it almost instantly. He knew she was right, there was no use in fighting about it.

He turned around and walked away, leaving her backed up against the wall and breathing heavily.

Deidara walked around the school and went to sit at the farthest bench he could find, away from the rest of the people. He didn't feel like being stared at today.

"What's up, blondie?" came a voice Deidara recognized as Kakuzu's.

Kakuzu jumped down from a tree not far away and sat next to Deidara on the bench. "Why the long face?" he asked sarcastically.

Deidara turned away. "Lave me alone, hm..."

"Now why would I do that?" Kakuzu said.

"What do you want, hm?" Deidara asked, turning around to face Kakuzu.

Kakuzu remained silent for a few seconds. He chewed on the end of his sleeve for a few seconds and then answered. "Uh...nothing."

"Then why are you here?"

Kakuzu smiled at Deidara in a way that made him want to strangle him.

"You're mad," Kakuzu said, smilling still.

Deidara frowned. "So?"

"So?" Kakuzu said. "I know why you're mad..."

Deidara stood up and began to walk away. "Leave me alone, hm..."

Kakuzu stood up just as the bell rang.

"Time to get to class, blondie," he said in a low voice, walking past Deidara.

Deidara scowled and kept walking. This was not going to be a fun day.

Later...

"OUT! _NOW_!" Mrs. Briggs screamed, pointing at the door.

"Geez, calm down, lady..." Hidan muttered.

Deidara rolled his eyes.

"_NOW_!" she shrieked.

Deidara and Hidan both exited the room and headed for Tsunade's office.

"This would've never happened if you never threw the scissors at Tobi and missed..." Hidan said, sucking on his cut finger.

"You got in the way..." Deidara said simply.

Hidan didn't say anything. They got to the office and found that someone was inside talking to Tsunade so they had to wait. They took a seat in the row of chairs that was next to Tsunade's secretary's desk.

"I still say this is your fault," Hidan told Deidara accusingly.

"It's not my fault Tobi is a dumbass..." Deidara answered angrily.

Hidan made as if to talk but instead sighed and looked at the floor. They remained in silence for a few more seconds until someone else came into the office.

It was Pein.

"What did you do _this _time?" the secretary said irritably, taking the paper slip from Pein's outstretched hand.

"Read and find out," Pein said. He hadn't noticed that Hidan and Deidara were there. That was, until he turned around and found them sitting there.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he growled, more to Deidara than Hidan.

"I don't think it matters," Deidara said, glaring at him. "Not to you, anyway..."

Pein scoffed. "Watch your mouth," he snarled.

Deidara stood up. He was the same height as Pein. "Make me..."

The secretary stood up, looking irritated. "That's enough, you two. Sit down or I'll call Tsunade-sama!"

Hidan looked at Deidara and Pein. "You guys-"

"Shut up!" Pein said sharply.

Hidan scowled. Deidara frowned. "What are you-"

"_I said shut up!_"

Deidara's fist struck Pein's jaw with a dull crack. He stumbled back and then kicked Deidara's arm.

It was not long before the secretary shrieked and got up from her seat. She ran into Tsunade's office and started yelling about students fighting. Tsunade said something and a blonde, blue-eyed kid with an orange shirt stepped out from the office and left, a satisfied smile on his face.

Tsunade came out and separated Pein and Deidara with surprising strength. They glared at each other but couldn't do anything, being now four feet apart. "IN MY OFFICE NOW!!" she shrieked, pushing them so hard it caused them to stumble three feet forward.

They quickly did what they were told, massaging their arms as they went.

"And you!" they heard Tsunade say angrily. "In my office!"

"But-" came Hidan's voice.

"NOW!"

A few seconds later, Hidan came into the office and took a seat, looking livid. His expression, however, was nowhere near as fear-inflicting as Tsunade's. She marched into the office and slammed the door in a way that caused the glass in the windows to shake.

"Explain!"

She didn't even bother to sit down. She'd probably stand up anyway.

So they began to tell her about the whole arguement between Pein and Deidara and how it led to fighting. Hidan claimed again and again that he was innocent but it would have been better if had said he was guilty because Tsunade didn't believe a word he said.

"You three have been causing trouble since the day you got here!" she yelled, pounding her fist on the desk. "Suspending you won't do anything..."

They looked at her, knowing what was coming.

"So-"

"No..." Deidara whispered faintly.

"I guess..."

Deidara shook his head. _This couldn't be happening..._

"You three are expelled!"

--

**Wow after like an eternity of not being on fanfiction I managed to finish the chapter!! I have to admit it is a bit messy but I have to type majorly fast because I only have about an hour before the bell rings T-T So anyway R&R and thanks to all of you who stuck with the story even though I was gone for so long!! **

**Ja ne!!**


	18. New Life

**Hola peoples!! First of all I want to thank alls of you who reviewed!  
Thankies to:**

**P. Mortimer**

**OnceIWasDeiChan**

**kiwado-Chishio**

**ToboeDeidaraLover**

**Mesa-Mesa**

**Kurisuten Ichikish**

**Johna**

**Sagesther**

**Ivora**

**x-Eren-Chan-x**

**totalnarutofangirl85**

**Miharu-desu**

**Suigetsu's Girl**

**13 figureskater-Draco'sgirl**

**izetta-chan**

**Come Back To Me**

**xXInopiggyX**

**NejiTenfanforever**

**Wow long list! Thanks again for reviewing! By the way, if you don't have an account and want to review, you can! Just click review like everybody else and leave your name. I did that cuz some of my friends read these and don't have accounts. Anyways, enjoy the story!!**

**--**

"EXPELLED?!" Deidara, Pein, and Hidan yelled.

"Yes, expelled!!" Tsunade yelled back at them.

Deidara looked at the ground, furious with himself. This wasn't good.

"Now get out of my office and go clean out your lockers while I get the paperwork done. After you have done that I want you to come back to my office and stay here. At the end of the day I will have you escorted from school property..." She said. "I will be sure to call your...erm...guardians..."

They each left the office. Luckily, Pein's locker was in a separate building that Hidan and Deidara's.

"I'm sorry you got caught up in this shit," Deidara told Hidan, and he meant it.

"It's 'k," Hidan said with a smile, he opened his locker door. "I hate school anyway..."

Deidara watched Hidan for a while before turning to his own locker. He looked sadly at the locker next to his own which had once belonged to Sasori. Tearing his eyes away from the locker, he opened the door of his locker. All he found inside was a notebook and a broken pencil.

'Nothing's going right today...' Deidara though angrily, taking the notebook and slamming the locker door shut.

"Well, then let's go to Tsunade's office..." Hidan said.

When they go there, they found that Pein was already sitting in one of the seats. He had earphones in his ears and pretended not to notice when they came in.

A Few Hours Later

When the final bell rang, they were, as Tsunade had said, escorted from school property by two grim-faced officers. When they were well outside the school grounds, the officers left.

"So it's true then?" came a voice from behind them.

Pein kept walking, pretending he hadn't heard Kakuzu's voice. He crossed the street and he soon disappeared.

"Heh, damn bastard," Kakuzu said as Deidara and Hidan turned around.

"You three wre expelled, weren't ya?" Kakuzu sneered, putting his hands in his pockets. They could hear thunder off in the distance and the sky was turning gray.

"Yeah," Deidara said. "How'd you know?"

Kakuzu smiled. "I know a lot of things..."

Hidan raised an eyebrow. "You know too many things, man," he said amusedly.

A car pulled up in front of them. Midori's car. She rolled down the window and said, "C'mon Deidara."

"Sayonara," Deidara mumbled to Hidan and Kakuzu. They waved a little and then set off walking together.

Deidara got in the car and closed the door. He buckled his seatbelt, kowing Midori wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't.

Midori drove away

"Your principal called," she said quietly.

"I knew she would, hm," Deidara said, looking out the window.

They remained quiet for a few seconds. Midori pulled up in front of a red light. She drummed her fingers nervously on the steering wheel.

"D-Deidara? I need to...I need to tell you something."

Deidara tore his eyes from his reflection on the glass. It had just begun to rain. Droplets were beginning to fall on the windows of the car; splashing onto the pavement.

"What is it?" Deidara asked, looking at her.

"I'm...uh," She sighed and drummed her fingers on the dashboard. A bead of sweat rolled down her face.

She took a deep breath. "Deidara I'm pregnant..."

Deidara swallowed and looked at her. Suddenly, he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door.

"Deidara..."

He walked out of the car and into the now pouring rain, slamming the door behind him as hard as he could. Midori called out to him but her words were drowned out by the pounding of the rain against everything it hit.

The rain hit Deidara's face as he walked, mixing with his angry tears.

--

**OMFG!! I finally finished this chapter. -Sigh- I actually skipped lunch to finish this. Now I'm hungry so Imma post this QUICKLY!! Ok I hoped you liked it R&R plz! Okies, ja ne!**


	19. Arguing Leads Nowhere

**Hey people! Ok, I got SOME of the names of the people that reviewed. I'm sorry if I missed your name, it's just I have very limited time here at the library when I come to type up the chapters.**

**Thanks for reviewing:  
**

**izetta-chan**

**XxXxtemariXdeidarxXxX**

**totalnarutofangirl85**

**Sonya-Chan**

**ToboeDeidaraLover**

**kiwado-Chishio**

**Suigetsu's Girl**

**Come Back To Me**

**13figureskater-Draco'sgirl**

**Kurisuten Ichikish**

**Miharu-desu  
**

**OnceIWasDeiChan**

**Sagesther**

**Usun**

**Baka Ramen Bowl  
**

**I appreciate it! Now, enjoy a brand new chappy of Akatsuki High! **

--

Deidara kept walking, ignoring Midori who was driving beside him. He was completely soaked now but he didn't care. Midori called out to him but it was as if someone had hit the mute button. Her voice was inaudible over the pounding of the rain. She couldn't open the window. If she did, the rain would pour into the car.

Deidara crossed the street and walked faster.

He went into a park, where Midori couldn't follow him. The rain was really pouring now and he was barely able to see the bench in front of him. He sat down and held his face in his hands, crying desperately.

"Stupid Midori," he mumbled. But he didn't mean it deep down. He wasn't mad at _her, _he was mad at the fact that that she had not told him this earlier. And now it was too late. The child would grow up without a father. But it was probably better this way, especially the way Nagato had been to Deidara when _he _had been growing up.

Deidara kept walking. Walking and thinking.

It was not Midori's fault. Or was it? That child...that new life would be a constant reminder that bastards like Nagato still existed in this godforsaken earth. It made Deidara's blood boil just thinking about it.

But no. It was not the child's fault either. It hadn't even been born and Deidara was already at work blaming it for his problems. For everything that had happened so far.

It was definetly not the child's fault.

It was Nagato's fault. If that son of a bitch had never been born then Deidara wouldn't have been walking down the street, completely soaked with cold water but burning with anger. Yes, it was Nagato's fault. He had killed Seiryu. He had stolen Deidara's childhood as easily as taking candy from a baby.

Deidara crossed the street again and walked into a park. He spotted a bench. Nobody was around, the rain was falling fast and thick now. He could feel a light breeze beginning to blow.

He sat on the bench and buried his face in his hands, crying.

It wasn't fair. Wasn't fair, wasn't fair...

"Deidara!" Midori called. She ran to him and sat down next to him in the bench. He didn't show any signs of knowing she was there, even though he did. Even when she put her arm around him, he ignored her, still.

"Deidara, I'm sorry..."

Deidara pushed her away and slid as far away as he could from her, his face still hidden from view.

_Not fair, not fair, not fair!_

"You had to do it," Deidara muttered, his quiet voice still audible through the loud pattering of the rain. "You had to have that bastard's brat!"

"No!" Midor stood up, looking livid.

Deidara lowered his hand and looked at Midori. She glared back.

"No! I will _not _have you insult this child! It didn't ask to come to his world, but it happened anyway. Call your dad whatever you want, but do not insult this child!" Midori screamed.

Deidara glared at her, if possible, harder. "You think I'm gonna listen to _you_?!" he shouted

"YOU SHOULD VERY WELL LISTEN TO ME!! I've cared for you like you were my own! I TOOK YOU IN AFTER THAT BASTARD THAT WAS YOUR FATHER DIED!! THINK, FOR A MOMENT, WILL YOU?! IF I DIDN'T DO IT, WHO WOULD? WHO , DEIDARA?! WHO?!"

Deidara said nothing and continued to stare at her fixedly, his stare cold but his eyes blank. His eyes bored into hers, making her uneasy. He got up to leave but Midori gripped his arm and turned him around. She was now as soaked as Deidara and the rain wasn't stopping any time soon.

"Let me go!" Deidara snarled, thrashing around.

"Not until you hear me out!"

Deidara bared his teeth, exposing pointed canines. "Let me go you crazy bit-"

Deidara hissed as he massaged, with his free hand, the spit where Midori's hand had hit him. It was throbbing painfully.

"What the hell were you going to call me?!"

Deidara looked away.

"You don't know what it's like..." he mumbled. "You don't know what it's like to be so afraid all the time. You'll do anything to get away! So far I've lost everybody that cared about me. You can't trust anyone. No one. Nobody stays, they always leave me in the end. And I don't suppose you're any better!!"

"Deidara! I'd never do that! I promise!"

"Yeah...right."

With that said, Deidara wrenched his arm free and walked away, leaving Midori standing in the rain, a blank expression on her face.

-----------------------

**Yeah, I know kinda short! DX But I had to work fast I have only about 30 minutes to type when I get to the library in the morning ^ ^;; Anyway, I really hoped you enjoyed it!! R&R plz? I'll try to get all of your names on the thanking list next time, I'm sorry!! It's just...as I said, very limited time!!  
**


	20. The Weasel And The Bird

**Yes, yes I know. The previous chapter was brutally short but I'm glad you liked it!!It's 8:17 a.m. right now, I left home early to get to the library although I don't know how many days it will take me to type this chapter out. Oh well. I want to thank:**

**Matsuo Takumi**

**snow96white**

**Kurisuten Ichikish**

**Lady Barbossa329**

**XxXxtemariXdeidaraxXxX**

**izetta-chan**

**Come Back To Me**

**Sagesther**

**jirachi49**

**Charlie Weasley's Angel-- Thank you for pointing that out, I appreciate it. I've corrected it :)**

**mangacat97**

**totalnarutofangirl85**

**Now, on with the story!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Deidara walked down the street not noticing where he was going. Not that he cared, anyway. He had just jumped over a particularly wide puddle when he bumped into a raven-haired someone walking the opposite way.

"Hey Itachi," Deidara mumbled, wiping his eyes hastily on his sleeve.

"Hey...are you ok?" Itachi asked loudly so that Deidara could hear him over the rain.

"S'nothin'...."

Itachi stared at Deidara for a while then spoke. "Hey, um...you wanna come to my house and talk? You can stay there until you dry off, and I'll give you a ride home. The weather's horrible..." he added, looking up at the sky and tightening his grip on his umbrella as a strong breeze made their hair dance.

"Yeah, sure..." Deidara answered.

**Later...**

Itachi poured Deidara a cup of coffee and sat next to him on the couch, his own steaming cup in his hand.

"Arigato..." Deidara said, pouring sugar into the coffee and stirring it. He drank some and it seared his throat but he did not care.

They began to talk. About everything that had happened. It wasn't long before Deidara was crying and unable to speak. Itachi hugged him and patted his head softly. "Don't cry..." he whispered.

"W-why not?"

"I don't like to see you cry..."

_'That was an odd thing to say...' _thought Deidara.

He frowned and turned around to face Itachi. The rain was pounding on the windows but Deidara could only hear his own rapid heartbeat. It was then that he noticed that Itachi's face was three-inches from his own.

He was _too _close.

Deidara swalowed.

Itachi smiled.

xxxxxxxxxx

Deidara felt an arm around him.

For a split second he though he was in bed with Sasori and a wild happiness seized hold of him. The next moment, though, he opened his eyes and found himself staring at a lock of black hair resting on someone's shoulder.

_Itachi's shoulder..._

Itaci moved around a little and his hair fell into his eyes.

Deidara blinked confusedly. Why was he in bed with Itachi?!

It was then that Deidara noticed that he was very cold. Probably because he wasn't wearing anything. Wait a minute..._why _wasn't he wearing anythng? Deidara's head hurt and he felt sick. He sat up and his head began to spin. He shook his head and turned to Itachi.

"Itachi! Itachi wake up!" Deidara said hurriedly, shaking Itachi.

Itachi mumbled incoherently for a few seconds and slapped Deidara's hand away. He turned and settled his head on the pillow more comfortably.

"Wake _up_!" Deidara yelled, slapping Itachi.

Itachi grimaced and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Deidara grabbed him and shook him fiercely. "What-did-we-_do_?!" he yelled.

Itachi burst out laughing. Deidara stopped shaking him.

"What's so funny, hm?"

"Nothing...it's just. You know perfectly well what we did!!" Itachi said, still laughing. Frustrated, Deidara jumped off the bed and began to retrieve his clothes, which were strewn all over the floor.

"I'm going home, Itachi..." he muttered, much to the Uchiha's surprise.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What are you do worked up about?" he asked as Deidara quickly got dressed.

"Nothing." Deidara muttered. He finished dressing. "Sorry, Itachi. I gotta go, hm..."

And he was out the door.

--------

"Where the hell were you?!"

Deidara rolled his eyes and turned to face Midori. "Out," he said.

"Out where?" Midori asked.

Deidara didn't answer. He dropped his keys onto the table next to the door and made his way upstairs to his room.

"Deidara!"

Deidara stopped."Yeah?"

Midori sighed. "C'mon, get ready. We're gonna go to the store..."

"Fine," said Deidara, continuing to walk.

------------------------------------

**Well...that was short. But wow so little time and for some reason chapter 19 of the story got deleted...If it shows up as chapter 20 on you guys' computers can you tell me so I can delete it? THIS is supposed to be chapter 20. Confusing, much?? Anyway R&R plz. Thanks!**


	21. Kashi Akane

**Wow. That was a short chapter last time ^ ^;; And I'm gonna answer all of your questions:**

**_Long-as-fuck-question from Come Back To Me_**

**A: The whole ItaDei thing WAS just a one-night stand. Yes. He still IS hurting from Sasori but it all happened so fast and now Deidara is furious at himself for sleeping with Itachi. No, he was not eager to hop into bed with some guy. I was NOT trying to look for a reason to get those two in bed. I'm not too fond of the pairing but it seemed like a nice twist and everybody (but you) seemed to be like ''WTF I wasn't expecting that!" and they were pretty good about it. I never post up a chapter that hasn't been approved by my friends and brother. And as my English teacher said, "A writer NEVER puts anything out that isn't gonna have something to do with the story later on." (I appreciate the criticism, though =])  
**

**A doubt from totalnarutofangirl85**

**A: Well, the answer to that is in the 'prequel' to Akatsuki High-- Sweet Childhood Memories (Which I will post once Akatsuki High finishes)**

**_Question from CHiCHi Rox_**

**A: No, they are not gonna end up together. As I said: One-night stand.**

**AND JUST TO MAKE THINGS CLEAR: ITACHI DID NOT USE A 'RAPE DRUG' (WTF) ON DEIDARA!!**

**Matsuo Takumi, I appreciate your enthusiasm for my fic!!! This chapter is for you :D**

**Well, on with the chapter!! Enjoy!**

**-------------------------**

**Matsuda Akane's POV**

I was working late today, sweeping outside my mother's shop. I looked up just in time to see a car pull up.

I resumed my sweeping as two women came out of the car. One blond and one with long black hair. The blonde looked familiar. She had long, blond hair and bangs that covered her right eye, her exposed eye was a bright blue color. She wore tight black jeans and a black-and-gray shirt. She looked quite grumpy.

The other woman wore a blue dress with matching slippers, her large brown eyes suggested she was very sweet. She was much shorter than the blonde.

But as I stared at the blonde, I began to wonder. Was it really a 'she'?

"I'll go inside, you stay here..." said the shorter of the two.

"M'kay," said the blonde.

And I knew.

"She" was actually a "He".

The woman in blue walked into the store, leaving the blonde guy behind. He got a cigarette from his pocket and looked in his pockets for a lighter. I kept sweeping, thinking- _knowing _that I had seen this guy before.

A strong breeze blew leaves everywhere. The guy had finally found his lighter and had lit his cigarette. He stuffed it back in his pocket and sighed as the wind blew the hair out of his eye. I could see his face clearly and suddenly I remembered a little blonde boy, no more than five, crying and looking at me with bright azure eyes.

"D-Deidara?"

The name was out of my mouth before I could realize what I was saying and I was startled to hear the name escape my lips.

The blonde jumped up and looked around, his still-lit cigarette in his fingers, smoke trailing from it. He looked around and his eyes finally settled on me. He fixed his bangs slowly, staring at me as though he did not trust me.

"So...so you are Deidara?" I asked.

"Who the fuck are you?" he said, and I could tell he wasn't fond of strangers. Knowing him since he was a kid, I could hardly blame him.

I rested the broom on the wall of the shop. "C'mon you know who I am," I said. When he looked puzzled, I added,"Blondie..."

Deidara stared at me a while. His expression softened somewhat. "Akane?"

I smiled. "The very same..."

He walked over to me. "You still work here?" he asked, surprised.

"Ever since I was seven..." I answered.

We talked for a while about everything that had happened since he had stopped coming to the old shop. It turned out that his father had prohibited Deidara from coming any longer. He told me that the woman that he was with was not his girlfriend as I had believed and was called Midori. She was the now ex-girlfriend of his deceased father.

A minute or two later, Midori came out of the shop with two heavy-looking grocery bags in her arms. Deidara took them and set to putting them in the trunk of the car.

"Hello," I said, bowing politely at Midori.

We began to talk and it was when Deidara came back that a thought struck Midori.

"Hey! Why don't you come and eat dinner today?" said Midori. "Or...or is this a bad time?"

I smiled widely. "Of course not. You don't mind if I change from my work clothes, though?"

"Go ahead, we'll wait," said Midori, running into the shop.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

They were sitting around the table, finishing the last of their ice cream.

"...and so I havent't been able to move out," Akane was saying, licking her spoon.

Midori put her spoon down and smiled. "But you're only a few years older than Deidara! We have an extra room, it used to belong to my-"

She stopped and Deidara looked at her from the top of his bowl. He knew what was wrong, she had been about to mention her dead son, Haru, who she was still not entirely over. Midori, however, smiled again and continued to speak:

"-well it's a nice room for you, I think."

"Really?! When can I move in?" Akane asked excitedly. She ate another bite of ice cream and watched Midori.

"Today, if you want..." Midori replied.

"But...what about Deidara...? I mean we have to ask-"

"Aw, c'mon! I lived at your house half of my childhood...it's time I returned the favor!" Deidara said, putting down his bowl with a dull thunk.

Akane beamed. "Arigato!!"

xXxXxXxXxXxX

**Akane's POV**

The next day I was awake at 6:20 a.m. as usual. Midori had already left for work and I was busy in the kitchen, making some coffee.

It was Saturday and the shop would be closed, I wouldn't be working.

I sat down to drink my coffee and it was finally at 9:40 a.m. that Deidara chose to wake up. He came into the kitchen, looking half asleep and gulped down three cups of coffee in less than five minutes. We didn't talk much and, after a few minutes, Deidara had left upstairs to his room.

The rest of the day, I stayed in the living room watching TV. I had already called my mom. She was fine. As I looked out the window, I noticed it had begun to snow. I sat up. Snow....With the word, the sudden image of a small red headed boy with big brown eyes flashed into my mind.

_Sasori._

Sasori's birthday. It was coming up. Was Deidara still friends with him? I thought about asking himand was about to get up when I smelled him coming into the kitchen: the strong scent of tobacco.

"Deidara," I called, turning off the TV. The image flickered and died.

He came into the living room, eating a purple popsicle. "Hm?" He mumbled, chewing the popsicle.

"Sit down, I need to ask you something..."

He sat.

"Are you still friends with Sasori?" I asked.

Deidara's face paled. He did not look me in the eyes as he replied: "Sasori's dead..."

I felt the popcorn fall from my hand and back to the bowl. "D-Dead? But-"

"He was driving drunk," Deidara cut in, looking at me.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." I said, at a total loss for words.

Deidara took another bite and said nothing.

"He wasn't dating anyone?" I asked, afraid he had sent some poor girl into a spiraling depression.

"Me," Deidara replied, licking the stick of his popsicle.

I couldn't believe it. So Deidara had been Sasori's boyfriend? The first time I had met Sasori, he and Deidara had hated each other. They had become friends a few years after they had met. I imagined them together and could not imagine a cuter couple. It was now that I looked up at Deidara and saw tears forming in his eyes.

I held my arms open for him. "It's ok, Deidara..."

He hugged me and I hugged him back tightly. His tears wet my shoulder and I remembered holding him the very same way many years ago. Then his head had barely reached my shoulders and his eyes had been bright from the high hopes of any little boy like him instead of lined with the unmistakeable signs of exhaustion and crying as they were now. I looked into his eyes and saw, with a sinking feeling, that they had long since lost their shine and I could see that he was holding on to life by a tiny thread that might break at any moment.

-------------------------

**And that is that chapter!! How'd you like it?? ^_^ R&R Por favor?? Thanks :)**


	22. Uchiha Secrets

**I'm so sorry for not posting chapters in like FOREVER!! But...we finally got the internet back and then they closed down the library for two days because the eigth graders were coming to the high school and THEN it was spring break and I thought I was gonna die. At least I got one chapter out, right? All right, well let me thank:**

**SutaakiHitori  
****GLAXYEMPRESS101  
****kiwado-Chishio  
izetta-chan  
Sky  
xxdarkemberxx  
Triizore  
Sarah  
xXLong-lost-wolfXx  
NearTheEnd**

**For reviewing!! I appreciate it so much!! Well, on with the story.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Three months later...**

"I think it's gonna rain..." said Akane, brushing her hair and looking out the window. "And I've got to get to work..."

Deidara chewed slowly on a piece of toast. "Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks, I'll take my car. You've got to stay in case Midori calls..." Akane replied, taking her car keys and putting on a jacket. She opened the front door. "I'll see you later, Deidara..."

"'Kay, Akane..."

She was gone. Deidara got up for a cigarette and wondered if he should call Itachi to see how he was doing.

**Itachi's POV**

I walked around, calling Sasuke's name. I couldn't find him. Maybe he had gone out with that new friend of his. What was his name again? Naruto...or something like that. Or maybe he had finally done what what he had always threatened to do: Sell Uchiha Manor. But then, why had I found the gates open and without a lock?

Maybe he'd simply left.

As I walked, I heard noises coming from one of he training rooms. Shouts. Maybe Sasuke was working out? Good. I could talk to him about the rent money. I needed more time.

I slid open the door to the training room and immediately wished I hadn't. It was the last thing I wanted to see today- or _any_ day. I mean, what guy wants to walk in on their little brother having sex...and with a guy?

With Naruto!

I stood at the foot of the door, paralyzed. Sasuke and Naruto screamed and stared back at me, their sweaty faces suddenly gone pale. I moved my lips soundlesslyand tried vainly to speak. I detached my hand from the door and calmly walked away, breaking into a run halfway down the hall.

Stopping only to slide open the door to the courtyard, I kept running until I reached a long-sinced abandoned fish pond. I dropped on my knees and let it all out. Every single tear, every ounce of of built up rage. I had now lost the only thing that kept me alive. The only thing that kept me alive. The only thing that kept me going. My hopes of restoring my beloved Uchiha Clan. Gone. I couldn't do it, I didn't like girls. I had been hoping Sasuke could find himself a nice girl, get married, and have kids. But we both had to turn out the same way. I longed to hold one of Sasuke's kids in my arms. I longed to hold Deidara in my arms but he still had feelings for Sasori and I could do nothing to change that. No Deidara, no Uchiha Clan. Nothing. Nothing to live for.

I could hear footsteps. Running footsteps. I looked around and saw Sasuke running towards me. I turned away, not wanting him to see me cry.

"'Tachi! You should've knocked! But why'd you leave? Naruto thought you were mad or something. He's gone home...I thought you knew about me and Naruto!" Sasuke said, panting and trying to catch his breath.

"No, I didn't," I said softly, still not facing him. I stood up, keeping my face hidden all the while.

Sasuke laughed. "Well now you do..."

I nodded. "Yeah," I responded weakly.

Sasuke seemed to notice nothing and began to talk about something that had to do with him and Naruto. I wasn't listening, just letting his words wash over me like water.

"You should get a boyfriend too, you know..." Sasuke said. "And I know what you did a while ago with that blonde guy..."

He began to laugh.

"WILL YOU _STOP_ LAUGHING?!" I roared, turning around to face him.

Sasuke's smile faultered. "Hey! Hey! Calm down, jeez. I didn't know you were so touchy about your sex life!"

"It's not that!" I screamed.

Sasuke backed away. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him, it wasn't fair to him or Naruto. I couldn't- I wouldn't.

"J-Just leave me alone!" I yelled, quickly walking away from him across the courtyard.

He grabbed my arm tightly and something inside me broke. I wheeled around and punched him in the face. I felt my fist hit his nose nad he released me instantly, falling back to the ground with a thud. Blood spurted from his nose and dribbled down his chin. A blind fury possessed me and I grabbed him by the collar, pulling him to his feet with ease. My face was inches from his. He looked back at me, his eyes wide with fear; his face showed nothing but confusion.

"Leave me alone! Don't you fucking touch me!" I yelled in his face, shaking him.

He tried to free himself resulting in another punch to the face. He groaned in pain and I let him drop back to the ground where he lay, bleeding.

I turned around and began to walk away.

"Itachi!" Sasuke called.

"I don't care!" I yelled, not stopping.

He called out again but my attention was focused elsewhere. How could he be so happy? We had both seen the entire clan die before our eyes and I was the screwed up one? I couldn't take this any longer! No more, no more, no MORE! I HATED THIS! I HATED EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING! IT WASN'T FAIR! NO, NO, NO, _NO!_

I opened the gates to the manor and left. They closed behind me wth a loud clang. As i walked away, I could see that the sky was dark. The weather had been bad lately.

I stood for a while, looking up at the rain clouds in the sky. A breeze made my hair dance. Everything was worthless now.

I began to walk again, making a turn. It was the way my apartment. I hoped Sasuke had gotten a good last glimpse at me.

The cold breeze clawed at my skin and made me shiver. It was only a reflex, however. I was so angry that I was impervious to the bitter cold. For a moment, I could've sworn I heard someone calling my name but it might've been the wind. I kept walking.

I couldn't do it anymore. I just couldn't. I hade no purpose in this life. All these years I was still alive because of a self-given empty promise. All I wanted was to see my family again.

And I would...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Dun, dun, dun!!! Short, I know but how was it :D R&R please? Thanks! :)**


	23. Silence Is Sacred

**Alright! I just posted Uchiha Secrets. I'm on a mini-roll!! Hehehe...well enjoy this chapter!!**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched him leave, quickly shutting the gates behind him.

"I don't care!" He had yelled, and the words stuck in my head like gum. I had been about to tell him what he needed to know. But he'd said he didn't care- about me.

I wiped the blood from my nose and got up, about to call Naruto when I suddenly remembered that he'd left. Slowly, I walked back to the Manor.

**Flashback**

I felt my heart sink horribly, when the doctor turned face me, It was then that I heard myself say:

"How much time?"

He looked puzzled.

"How much time," I repeated. "Do I have left?"

"Sasuke..." he replied softly, kindly. "You're very sick. I can't-"

"_How much time?!_" I yelled, fighting back tears.

The doctor looked at me. His expression was stony and his lips quivered. "A week..." He replied. "Maybe less..."

**End Flashback**

That had been five days ago. I had not yet worked up the courage to tell Itachi and was about to tell him but he himself had told me that he did not care.

I had barely reached the main kitchen when I had started to feel faint. I grabbed onto the counter as the room began to spin.

"Urgh..." I moaned as I began to cough. I wiped my lip and saw blood on my hands.

"Shit..."

I redoubled my grips on the counter and felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Cold sweat rand down my face. Carefully, I made my way to one of the bathrooms. There, I wiped my face clean and tried to steady my shallow breathing. The room would not stop spinning.

I looked at my pale reflection in the mirror and at the new sheen of cold sweat already covering my forehead. I looked sickly, my face was thin and sallow.

_"A week...maybe less..."_

The doctor's words rang in my head.

"Fuck," I muttered as I leaned onto the sink to throw up, barely making it on time.

**Meanwhile, Midori's house- Normal POV**

_Deidara ran. He ran as fast as he could up the stairs. Nagato chased after him, his face contorted with rage. Deidara was almost to the landing. Just a few more steps._

_Slam!_

_Deidara collided face-first with the top step. He could feel Nagato gripping his ankle tightly. Deidara turned over on his back, facing the ceiling, his eyes eyes closed. His nose was bleeding freely, dripping into his open mouth and down the sides of his face._

_Deidara coughed, suddenly aware of the blood in his mouth. He sat up quickly and Nagato twisted his ankle. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Deidara screamed shrilly, his voice cracking._

_A hand struck the blonde's cheek, causing him to cry out in pain._

_Deidara twisted around and broke free. He half-ran, half-limped from Nagato. This, however, was not enough as Nagato caught up with him instantly. He gripped Deidara by his shoulders and turned him around. He shook him, hard._

_"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Nagato roared, shaking Deidara._

_The blonde was frozen. He couldn't answer, he just looked up into Nagato's eyes, feeling his body flood with a poison that would not let him move. A poison that was being pumped throughout his whole body along with his blood, by his unknowing, frantically beating heart..._

The phone rang, startling Deidara out of his dream. The blonde screamed loudly, falling out of his chair and onto the floor. He blinked and looked around sleepily.

The phone rang again. Annoyed, Deidara got up from the floor and answered the phone.

"Hm?" he mumbled sleepily.

There was a sound not unlike a sob and then Itachi's voice. "D-Deidara?"

Deidara yawned. "Hmm, Itachi?"

There was another sob and then Itachi spoke."I just...just called to say goodbye..."

Deidara rubbed his eyes. "Why, where are you going?" he mumbled, still half-asleep.

_Click._

It wa the same click that Deidara could not forget. The same he had heard, long ago when Nagato had pointed the gun at his head.

Deidara was suddenly fully awake. "Itachi, what the fuck are you doing?!"

There was a great number of sobs from Itachi's end before the Uchiha could speak. "I'm sorry-"

"Itachi!"

"Deidara, I-"

"Don't! I'm going over to your house-"

Itachi sobbed. "No, Deidara-"

"Stop! I can't- you can't-"

"I have to, I have to-"

"No, Itachi! I can't have this happening to me-"

Everything just seemed to go in slow motion , Deidara's eyes widened. There was a loud boom! and then nothing.

The phone slipped out of Deidara's grip and he spoke the last word of his sentence: "-again..." He stood, poker-straight, for what seemed like hours...days.

Years.

Deidara sat down on the chair behind him and did nothing else. He felt empty, hollow. It was his fault, all his fault! It was overwhelming, all the emotions that suddenly poured into the blonde.

His head just suddenly seemed to go blank. He couldn't remember anything. Not even picking up the phone and calling the ambulance to tell them about Itachi. Not even when he sat in a corner and cried. Cried for Itachi.

As he had done for Sasori.

-------------------------------------------------

**AHH DON'T HURT ME!! I blame my brother. He insisted on it. NOOO!!!! T_T I want to know what you guys think R&R plz. Thanks:)**


	24. Time

**Hahaha! Yet another chapter posted! I think I can get all of these posted before the bell rings ^.^ Alright, enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Looks like it's gonna rain..." said Hidan, and his voice was the first to break through Deidara's thoughts.

Deidara looked up at the sky. Rainclouds were hovering above, waiting. The funeral had ended several hours earlier but they had stayed behind, staring at the spot in the ground where Itachi now lay, eyes closed, unknowing. They had not spoken for hours.

"Unless we want to get caught in the rain, we should get going..." said Tobi solemnly, turning on the spot and beginning to walk away. It was not his usual voice, but bolder and he sounded different- he even walked differently. It was as if the whole incident had changed him overnight. He seemed somehow older- mature, even.

All of them turned to look at Tobi, who held up his hand as a farewell gesture. Silently, he got into his car and drove away, not looking back. It had been he, who, despite being (or so they thought) a brainless idiot, had planned both of the funerals. As it turned out, he, too, was an Uchiha and had inherited Uchiha Manor and the heart-stopping amount of money in their bank accounts. All of this had come as a surprise to them. They had also learned that, strangely enough, Itachi had been not included in the will of his parents. All of their possessions were to go to Sasuke and, in the event of his death, to Tobi. Had Itachi known this? Deidara wondered. If he had, would this have been enough to cause him to take his own life?

"Poor Tobi..." Konan mumbled. "He's not himself, is he?"

"Well...we're outta here..." Kisame said, waving to everybody. "Kakuzu, you need a ride?"

"Yeah," Kakuzu replied. He waved goodbye. "Bye..."

Deidara watched them as they got into Kisame's car and drove away.

"Deidara...you want a ride home?" Hidan offered, holding the door open for Konan, who got inside the car.

"Sure," Deidara heard himself say. He got into the car and looked out the window as raindrops began to fall, racing down the windows of Hidan's car. Hidan got into the car and, a few minutes later, the engine roared, the headlights flickered and came on. They drove off.

No one was talking and even when they got to Deidara's house, only a quiet, "Thanks," was said.

Deidara stepped inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Deidara-" Midori started, but Deidara took no notice of her and stormed up the stairs. He went into his room and slammed the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Akane set down a cup of coffee in front of Deidara. He stared at it blankly before grabbing it and taking a large gulp. It seared his throat, but he did not care. Akane sat down on the opposite side of the table, facing Deidara.

He set the cup down and stared at the table.

"You ok?" she asked him, taking a sip from her own cup.

Deidara raised his eyes to meet hers, without taking the trouble to lift his head. His face, Akane noticed, was pale and his hair hung limply around his face. Dark shadows adorned his eyes. He blinked and chose not to reply. Not because he didn't want to, but because he just couldn't think of anything to say.

"'M fine..." Deidara mumbled, lowering his gaze to look at the table.

Akane guessed what he was thinking and smiled. "It wasn't your fault."

Deiara looked up to glare at her. "How do you know?"

He said softly, his voice cracking, a combination of not having spoken for days and the new wave of grief that washed over him at the mention of Itachi's suicide.

Akane stirred her coffee. She took out the spoon and sucked on it a while before speaking. "I just know it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything to make him-"

Deidara slammed his coffee cup down on the table, sloshing hot coffee all over the table and his hand. "Shut the fuck up! You have no idea what you're about!" He screamed, suddenly on his feet.

He threw the cup against the wall, where it shattered into pieces. Deidara pushed his chair aside and left to his room, Akane watched him leave, shaking her head sadly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Many months had passed and the bitter feelings that had once haunted Deidara had begun to disappear. He looked around at his surroundings, shivering. He wished he had brought a sweater, the waiting room was cold. Midori had been taken in a few hours ago into the O.R. because of a few minor complications. It was now that Akane returned, holding two sandwiches wrapped in plastic wrap. Deidara guessed they were from the hospital's cafeteria.

"Here, you haven't eaten in three days," Akane said, handing Deidara a sandwich.

The blonde took it, suddenly hungry. The sandwich had disappeared within ten seconds- it was delicious.

"I'm going outside..." He mumbled, throwing the plastic wrap in a trash can as he passed it. He pushed open a door and stepped out into the bitter cold. It was snowing.

Clumsily, he lit a cigarette, his fingers already going numb from the cold. He sighed and looked around.

His thoughts strayed back to Itachi. He no longer felt sad when he approached the subject, just confused. He had not loved Itachi and had only viewed himas a friend. He had thought it through every day and every night since Itachi's suicide. No, it was not his fault Itachi had been to Uchiha Manor a few hours before his death probably to visit Sasuke. Deidara only knew this because Hidan had Itachi leaving the Manor, looking throubled. He had called out to him but both the rain and the wind had made sure to carry Hidan's voice away.

A rushing noise from inside made Deidara look inside through the glass doors. Nurses were swarming around, quickly entering the O.R. where Midori was in.

Deidara tossed his still-lit cigarette into the snow and ran inside as Akane stood up.

Quickly, he opened the doors of the O.R. and rushed inside.

"Excuse me, but you can't be in here..." said a man in blue scrubs. He made to steer Deidara from the room, but Deidara punched him in the face and hurried forward.

Everything seemed to slow down and Deidara stopped at the foor of the door. A nurse carried a screaming baby away and a slow beeping noise reached Deidara's ears. he turned and saw a nurse holding Midori's hand. Midori looked pale and clammy.

"Hey!" two nurses hurried forward and tried to force Deidara out.

_So slow..._

The beeping was growing slower, louder in Deidara's ears. Deidara tried to get away from the nurses.

He was not quick enough. Why was everything so slow?

A nurse gasped. The surgeon stopped and pulled down his face mask, staring at Midori in horror as the whole word held their breath as one.

And Deidara heard himself scream. It was a scream of agony that no physical injury could cause.

The beeping stopped and became a long, drawn out and never-ending beep. Deidara looked on, horrified, as Midori's hand slipped from the nurse's grasp and fell hanging over the side of the bed, limp and useless, swinging slowly back and forth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOOOOOOO!!! My brother is really mad at me because of this chapter. And my best friend, Marcial (aka Ristuka)...well his exact words were something like: "You fucking bitch!" R&R please?? Thanks ^.^**


	25. Liar

**Well guys, this is the final chapter of Akatsuki High. T-T Don't forget to start reading Sweet Childhood Memories. Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

"You lied..."

Akane looked up. Deidara had not spoken for hours. The funeral had ended several hours ago and everybody else had left but them.

Deidara looked down at Midori's grave. His eyes had not left that same place on the ground since the funeral had ended. The little bundle in his arms moved a little and then was still. Tears filled Deidara's eyes. he had not shed one tear. Until now.

It angered him that Midori lay underground, not knowing- not caring that her orphaned daughter was so close. The daughed whom she'd never met was here, alive and well. It was now, Deidara remembered, that he was holding his father's daughter. But he did not hate the child, for she was innocent and had yet to reveal to the blonde her first smile. she was not guilty for the crimes of her father.

"What?" Akane said, pulling Deidara out of his thouhgts.

Deidara blinked and looked at her.

"I wasn't talking to you," he muttered.

"Oh..." akane said quietly. She looked away.

Akane, whom Deidara had always known to wear bright colors, looked weird wearing all black. She did, at least, to Deidara.

He looked at the grave next to Midori's and noticed that it was her son, Haru's. Midori had only once told him the story of her son and his suicide and he now realized how much he had hurt her in trying to take his own life. Rage towards himself rose up inside him but he fought against it. Against the urge to shout.

Deidara was jealous that, even in death, mother and son could be together. He had a sudden wish to die and disappear along with Seiryu. To have one more trip to the park or ride to school in her sweet-smelling car. Just one last time.

But then, Deidara wondered, would he have the strength to let her go once more, never again to be held and comforted again by the mother he so longed for and adored? It was better this way, Deidara knew.

The baby had begun to cry and Deidara rocked her gently in his arms. "Shh, Seiryu..." he said quietly.

Another thought struck him as baby Seiryu quieted down.

Midori had lied. She had lied about the biggest and greates promise she had ever made to him.

Deidara remembered the day at the park, so many months ago. It seemed like years, really. she had promisde never to leave Deidara and she had. Not itentionally, of course. Death was impatient and not entirely preventable.

_Still..._

She had broken the promise that had meant night and day to Deidara. It had meant everything to him.

But he was not mad.

He could not be.

"C'mon, Deidara," Akane said suddenly, wiping dears from his face with her hand. "We've got to go..."

Deidara said nothing. He walked away and came to the grave he had been meaning to go to all day. He stared at the name:

**Akasuna No Sasori**

He stroked Seiryu's tiny hand as he looked down a the grave. For minutes, maybe hours, his eyes were glued to the same spot on the ground.

"Deidara? You ready to go?" Akane called from the car.

"I'm going," Deidara called back. He began to walk away and added in a whisper with a last look at Sasori's grave:

"I was just visiting another liar..."

--------------------------------------  
**Well...this was the last chapter of Akatsuki High. What did you guys think of the story? I want to thank each and every one of you for reading this story, it was all worth it!! Don't forget to read Sweet Childhood Memories, which is coming out very soon. It's the prequel to Akatsuki High- the story of Deidara's childhood and it explains a lot of the things that happen in Akatsuki High, such as the last line of the story :D **

**-XxSeRaSxaLuCaRdxX**


End file.
